Insanely Us
by heartlessfire
Summary: An AU of IchigoXGrimmjow, well there are several cross-over characters from Prince of Tennis and Ouran High School Host Club. Their wealth is extremely exaggerated. There is Yaoi and harsh language. What else, AtobeXTamaki plus the twins if necessary. Tee
1. Chapter 1 Meet the Special Student

An AU of IchigoXGrimmjow, well there are several cross-over characters from Prince of Tennis and Ouran High School Host Club. Their wealth is extremely exaggerated. There is Yaoi and harsh language. What else, AtobeXTamaki plus the twins if necessary. Teehee

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any character from Prince of Tennis and Ouran High School Host Club. I just wish I do! Well, just enjoy leave your reviews…uhm…thanks in advance.

_**Cross-over characters:**_

Prince of Tennis – Atobe Keigo

Ouran High School Host Club – Suoh Tamaki and Hitachiin Twins

_After a few minutes, they were in the freshmen building which looks like a palace rather than a building for a school. It's a six-storey building and it's as long as the Palace of Versailles at France._

_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Meet the Special Student**

It was seven in the morning, Kurosaki Ichigo is now on his way to his new school located near the Tokyo Bay. It is an artificial island owned by the Suoh Empire known as Ouran University, a prestigious school for the absolutely rich and famous and has no room for such commoners like him. But how on earth was he able to enter this school? Well, there is a scholarship available for a "gariben" with round eyeglasses and messy black hair. _(A/N: There would be a transformation later.)_ He is currently wearing a white top with jacket and baggy pants.

He got off the train and ran as fast as he could to the harbor. After a few minutes, he found a gigantic cruise ship waiting for him. "I know we need a ship or something to get into the island, but come on, this one is huge. Besides, it will only take an hour from here," he thought. He passed through the security section and went in. His luggage has already been delivered to his dorm room yesterday so he didn't need to carry much right now. After passing a lot of filthy rich people, he stayed on the top deck and sat on one of the chairs near the pool. "Hmm, this is the pool area, right? Why wouldn't anybody be here," he thought while getting his pocketbook entitled Lolita, "Maybe because we only have an hour? Whatever." As he was about to open his book, he noticed a guy leaning over the metal railings of the ship. He was a tall guy with blue hair. He was wearing a black top with tribal patterns and denim pants. Ichigo hid his face with the book when that guy turned around and walked away. He sighed and continued reading the last four chapters.

After an hour of reading, he heard someone announcing to prepare for docking so he went to the main hall of the ship. After hearing this, Ichigo put his pocketbook in his bag and went down the main hall. He was walking so fast that he didn't notice that he bumped into someone.

"Where the hell are you lookin' at, bastard?" said the same guy with blue hair.

Ichigo was stunned and just nodded. He noticed that guy doesn't just have blue hair, he also have blue eyes and the linings underneath it are blue.

The guy was about to punch his nose when someone grabbed his arm and said, "Grimmjow, you will not do anything unnecessary, hmm. Ore-sama will not tolerate your actions this time."

"Fuck off, Atobe," replied Grimmjow to the guy with the bluish purple hair. Ichigo also noticed a tear-drop mole under his right eye. Well, his attire is somewhat striking. He was wearing black slacks and white top finished with white coat. He also has D&G sunglasses on his hair.

Grimmjow gave Ichigo an evil look and that gave him chills. Then he left them with another evil look with this Atobe guy. Ichigo felt relieved somehow because he doesn't want to have any enemies on his first day. Atobe raised an eyebrow and smirked at him.

"You must be a special student here? A new one, I presume," said Atobe, taking his PDA phone from his pocket.

"Y-Yes, how did you-" Ichigo was cut.

"There is only one special student here at Ouran for the past three years. Besides, I don't remember your face at all." Atobe said while looking him up and down. "Another is that you look like a geek," uttered the guy while dialing a number from his phone. "Yes, Abarai-kun, where are you? Hmm, would you come here at the middle deck and escort someone to the main hall. You'll be here in a minute, well, thank you."

"Uhm, Excu-" he was cut again.

"Well, special student, be honored that I had the time to talk to you," spoke Atobe while fixing his hair.

"I don't think I am," Ichigo thought.

"Hmm, I am Atobe Keigo, Freshmen Batch Representative and one of the richest and most powerful students here at Ouran." the guy narrated. "Ore-sama is also the previous captain of the high school tennis club at Ouran which has been ruling over the Nationals for the past 15 years. Also, Ore-sama is-" he was broken off by someone.

"Abarai Renji's here, Atobe-san," reported a guy with extremely red hair who's wearing a typical blue shirt and baggy gray pants. Damn, he has tattoos on his forehead. Ouch.

"You saved me!" Ichigo thought with glee.

Atobe closed his eyes and smiled for a while then he clamored the hell on Renji, "HOW MANY TIMES DOES ORE-SAMA HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO INTERRUPT ORE-SAMA WHILE ORE-SAMA IS TALKING!"

Ichigo almost cracked with laughter when he saw that angry face of Atobe.

"Well, if I counted it right, it will be 112 times," answered Renji with a grin.

Atobe sighed and voiced out, "Even though you are a special student here, I don't like your attitude. But I am O-R-E-S-A-M-A, so I will forgive you this time. I have many things to do so please escort, uhm, what's your name, my dear?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo," replied Ichigo at once.

"Well then, please escort Ichigo to the main halls. We'll have an assembly before we go to the university," commanded Atobe as he clicked his finger and left.

"Yes, Atobe-sama," responded Renji in a very girly manner.

Renji turned around and examined Ichigo, "Damn, I know special students are brainiacs and stuff but you look horrible."

"Well, sorry about that," replied Ichigo annoyingly.

"No offense, but I'm just telling the truth," cleared by Renji.

"Don't worry," he replied and smiled.

Renji shook Ichigo's hand, "I'm Abarai Renji, 18 years old and I belong to class I-A since I'm a special student for three years. Call me Renji! (--,)"

"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, 18 years old. Nice to meet you," retorted Ichigo with a friendly smile.

"Well, let's go to the main hall," said Renji.

Ichigo nodded and followed Renji along the way. They passed several girls talking about Atobe and some other people he didn't know. He thought those people might be as famous as Atobe since they are talking in a very fan girl manner. When they reached the main hall, he was blinded by the crystals from the chandelier. He looked around and noticed the walls and floors are made from marble. Even the stage where the speaker is standing is made from pure marble. Another is that the whole place smells like Armani. He just listened to what the speaker is saying. After a few minutes of boredom, he let his eyes observe everything. There were ten chairs on the stage: five on the left and five on the right. The people on the left side seemed old so he thought they might be the school administrators. On the opposite side, he saw five young people sitting elegantly on their mahogany chairs. He saw Atobe silently arguing with a blonde on his side. The blonde guy looks like the man on the other side so he assumed that this guy was his son. "Wait, that guy over there was the chairman of the university, maybe he's the son." He continued looking on the right side of the stage. Beside the blonde, he saw another one with white hair but he looks short and doesn't seem to be a college student. Then on his right, he saw a girl with short hair. Lastly, on the farthest right is the –

"Grimmjow?" said Ichigo with surprise.

"What's the matter, Ichigo?" asked Renji.

"Why's Grimmjow there with the school representatives? I mean, I thought he's the delinquent type," answered Ichigo immediately.

"Eh? Grimmjow you say, uhm…those five people sitting on the right side aren't all the school representatives. Only three of them are. Well, as you can see on the left side, they are the school's board of directors and one of them is the chairman. On the right side, those people are their sons or siblings. For example, you know the chairman, right? Well, his son is on the right, that blonde guy over there," Renji explained while pointing his index finger to the blonde guy.

"But why would they be there?" inquired Ichigo.

"To show the entire batch that they are the next leaders of this university," answered Renji with a sigh.

"Well, I think it's boasting," whispered Ichigo.

"Same here. But don't worry those five are nice. You'll like the girl over there. Her name is Kuchiki Rukia, she is a princess and sister of Kuchiki Byakuya over there," Renji pointed out.

Ichigo just nodded then he remembered 'nice', "Why would you tell Grimmjow's nice?"

"He's a nice guy even though he's a delinquent back in high school. Why do ask him that often?"

"Uhm…nothing," Ichigo thought as he blushed at the sight of the blue-haired guy glancing at him.

The speech continued, and after forty-five minutes of talk they left the hall and rode one of the 20 luxury buses going to the university. The bus was black and had gold linings and curved ones. There's also 'Ouran' scribbled on the side of the bus. After a few minutes, they were in the freshmen building which looks like a palace rather than a building for a school. It's a six-storey building and it's as long as the Palace of Versailles at France. He didn't finish observing the entire structure because Atobe went in front of all the freshmen.

"Well, as you can see, there are 10 sections overall, so I'll explain where your designated rooms are. Please listen well. Second floor belongs to sections 6 to 8; Third floor is to 3 to 5; then, sections 1 and 2 has the fourth floor and the fifth floor belongs to the special sections A and B. First floor has the lobby and faculty while the sixth floor has the cafeteria," he explained very well.

"Special Sections?" asked Ichigo to Renji.

"Well, in this school even though you are rich, there are still categories to assume. First, sections 1 to 8 are in the wealthy category where the families have enterprises normal to rich people. Then, the special sections are for individuals whose family controls big industries such the financial and mining industry. Take Atobe for example, his father controls the sports industry all over Asia. Not just that, they also own several cruise and airlines around the world. Also, these sections consider the academics. It's like 50 wealth, 50 academics. That's another difference from others. Well, these sections will disintegrate once we are in our second year because it will be according to what course we are taking."

"Amazing," Ichigo said while his eyes are fixed on Atobe, "how about Grimmjow?" he looked back to Renji.

"You are really into Grimmjow, huh? Well, his father controls the mining industry all over the world. So we call him 'King of the Underworld', you know as in 'Hades'," retorted Renji.

Ichigo just blushed, "Hades is also called the 'God of Wealth', right?"

"Correct! Come on, let's go to our classroom," uttered Renji as he started to go inside the building.

* * *

Have you enjoyed it? lot's of A/N's to come..hehehehehe...

Next Chappie: Main characters will be introduced properly…

Please leave a review! Thanks! (--,)


	2. Chapter 2 The Class of Section IA

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any character from Prince of Tennis and Ouran High School Host Club. I just wish I do! Well, just enjoy and leave your reviews…uhm…thanks in advance.

**Cross-over characters:**

Prince of Tennis – Atobe Keigo

Ouran High School Host Club – Suoh Tamaki and Hitachiin Twins

"_All right, next is the genius of the class, Hitsugaya Toushiro," synchronized the two. "He is another son of the board of directors and currently head of the student security and investigational team," recited Hikaru._

Chapter 2: The Class of Section I-A 

Ichigo followed Renji as they pass the corridor of the fifth floor. Finally, they stopped in front of two huge doors. They opened it and entered the room. It is the typical university room where there is a platform for the professor and seats for students.

The two of them sat along the middle of the third row and looked at their schedule.

"It's Monday, so we will have Homeroom and Japanese History with Professor Matsumoto at 10 am. Then, by 11 am we will have our lunch time and our afternoon class starts at 1:30 pm with Economics and with professor Urahara followed by Advance Chemistry with Professor Nemu at 2:30 pm. Well, our day ends at 4:30. Damn, it's loaded," narrated Renji while stretched his arms.

"We only have three subjects though," said Ichigo plainly.

"Still, I'm lazy when it comes to Mondays," commented Renji.

Ichigo ignored Renji and looked around the room and examined the students. He noticed that this class was closely bonded. Maybe it's because this class is the same for three years since high school. Now, Ichigo felt like a total outsider because at least Renji belongs to this class. He sighed and looked at the people in the front row. The five people from the assembly are there but two other students.

"Can I ask you a favor?" implored Ichigo to Renji as he tapped his head.

"Hmm…"

"Describe those people in front. I'm really curious about them," asked Ichigo.

"Hmm…"

"Hey!" squealed Ichigo as he noticed that everybody in the room was looking at. He just blushed and buried himself on the table.

"Well, the new one here is curious about those people in front!" announced Renji with a grin.

"Really?" said two identical people in front. Both went to Ichigo and tapped his head. "Well, we are the Hitachiin Brothers!"

Ichigo raised his head and looked at them. They are somewhat familiar to him.

They continued synchronizing, "Since you're the new guy here, we'll be seating beside you."

"Will that be okay, Renji-kun," said the one of the twins.

"Well, I guess I have to move," Renji replied as he was getting up from his seat.

"Renji, seat here," said the girl in front while waving her hand.

Renji looked and smiled at Ichigo, "Well, I'll see you later then. "

"NO! I don't even know these two! Besides, their eyes are creepy!" shouted Ichigo's mind.

The twins sat side by side of Ichigo. They introduced themselves to him. First is the one on his left side said, "I am Hikaru! Please to meet you!" then the other one said, "I am Kaoru! So you want to know those people in front?"

Ichigo just nodded.

"Well, first is the 'King' of our club, Suoh Tamaki," pointed out Hikaru to the blonde who is currently arguing with Atobe. "He is the chairman's son," he continued,"His family has been controlling the Financial Industry here in Japan for 55 years, so they are a pioneer in that field. Also, they own hotel chains and theatres around the globe. Lastly, he is the founding father of the Host Club."

"Host Club?" wondered Ichigo. Sigh.

"Bossy, Narcisstic, Egoistic and childish," added Kaoru and the twins laughed hard.

"Next is the one with bluish purple hair, Atobe Keigo," narrated Kaoru, "Well, he is the son of one of the board of directors. His father controls most of the sports establishments here in Asia while his mother owns a lot of cruise and airlines overseas. They have lots of beach resort in the US and Europe, too. He is the 'King' of the tennis club back in high school and currently the 'King' of the student council for freshmen."

"Another Egoistic bastard," thought Ichigo as he remembered his first encounter with Atobe.

"Another Bossy, Narcisstic, Egoistic and self-centered individual," chorused the two.

"But, they said that he is a nice captain on his team," uttered Hikaru.

"All right, next is the genius of the class, Hitsugaya Toushiro," synchronized the two. "He is another son of the board of directors and currently head of the student security and investigational team," recited Hikaru. "His family is a major foundation of Technology here in Japan and they control the Japanese Police and Army. He is on par with Atobe when it comes to grades. Previously in high school, he is the captain or what we call 'King' of the soccer team. But unlike Atobe and Tamaki, he is not the egoistic type. Mainly, he is the silent and cool type of guy even though he looks short and cuddly." _(A/N: Imagine the twins IMAGINING hugging a chibi Toushirou tightly like a teddy bear. KAWAI!)_

"Next is the literal princess of the group, Kuchiki Rukia," told Kaoru.

"Literal princess?" implored Ichigo to the twins.

"Well, literally she is a royal blood among those five," explained Kaoru. "She is the one and only sibling of Kuchiki Byakuya who controls the medical industry not just here but also in Europe. Also, their clan is one of the longest living noble clan here in Japan. They are part of this country's history going back to the Shogun Era. Also, their clan is related to the Haninozuka and Morinozuka clan who pioneers the country with Martial Arts. Well, most of the armies around the globe trained under those three. As you can see she is best friends with Renji," Kaoru pointed out.

"I think it won't be good to mess with her," Ichigo voiced out.

"Well, yes because we did that once and we ended up in the hospital for three weeks," cried the twins while hugging Ichigo for comfort.

Ichigo just hugged them and looked at Grimmjow for the Nth time of the day. Why can't he take off his eyes on him? He's scary though.

The twins suddenly noticed where Ichigo's eyes are at so they looked at each other and smiled. "You like Grimmjow, huh?" they both whispered onto Ichigo's sensitive ear. Their breaths gave him chills in his spine and he felt terribly weird with their actions. He let his eyes go somewhere else.

"Well, I know some info 'bout him like his father controls the mining industry and he is delinquent back in high school," Ichigo said slowly as he looked down and blushed. _(A/N: Ichigo blushing like that is sooooo cute! )_

"Well, his mom also controls the food and wine industry," added Hikaru.

"They also own variety of bars and clubs," said Kaoru. "The Jeagerjaques family is really a hell of bad ass lovers. You know, his parents met at a certain club in Spain, etc."

"Well, how about the two of you?" asked Ichigo the twins.

The twins stood up and put their arms onto each other, "WE, THE HITACHIIN BROTHER'S, ARE HEIRS TO THE HITACHIIN FORTUNE!"

"Fortune?" wondered Ichigo as he looked at the twins who are now making an odd look. _(A/N: The brotherly love act in Ouran.)_

Their eyes are fixed again to Ichigo and said, "You know Hikaru TV on channel 41 and Kaoru TV on channel 50?"

"Yes, those two are owned by the same company and one of the highest rating channels in the country," answered Ichigo, "Wait? Don't tell me those -"

"BINGO! They are owned by our mom and dad and named after the two of us," interrupted the two.

Hikaru pointed his index finger upward and told Ichigo, "Our mother is also a famous fashion designer and president of her own company who developed the fashion industry here Japan. As for our dad, he is the CEO of a game company."

They were chatting happily, when suddenly they heard two people shouting at each other.

"ORE-SAMA DOESN'T WANT TO TOLERATE THAT ATTITUDE OF YOURS SUOH!"

"WELL, IF YOU DON'T WANT TO THEN LEAVE THIS PLACE AT ONCE!"

"YOU SON OF A-"

"SON OF A CHAIRMAN WHO OWNS A PRESTIGIOUS UNIVERSITY!"

"WILL THE TWO OF YOU, JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" interrupted Grimmjow who just woke up from his nap and gave them the infamous "death glare."

Atobe and Tamaki sat silently. (A/N: Imagine them looking so cute as they glance with puppy dog eyes to Grimmjow.)

Grimmjow then turned back to his nap. Ichigo's eyes are fixed at him._ "Why does my heart thumping when I look at him?"_

The twins and Ichigo are having a good conversation when Professor Matsumoto entered the class. She started the class with the typical roll call and went on with their first lesson. Grimmjow didn't care and continued his nap in front of the professor. Since it was their first day, they were dismissed early.

After their first class the twins invited Ichigo for lunch. They went up to the cafeteria and joined Renji, Tamaki, Atobe, Rukia and Grimmjow.

The cafeteria doesn't look like an ordinary cafeteria, the whole place is made with luxurious glass. The counter is near the entrance. Then, after getting the food a butler shall escort the individual to the cafeteria's floating restaurant.

Ichigo sat in between the twins and Grimmjow sat across Ichigo. This made Ichigo blushed again. They started eating there lunch and Tamaki and Atobe are arguing as ever when Rukia said something.

"You're Ichigo, right?" asked Rukia while fixing his to Ichigo.

"Uhm, Yes," replied Ichigo while eating his salad.

"So, what are room are you in? Men and Women's dormitories are in the same building. You know, so we can visit you anytime," said the black-haired girl while sipping her red iced tea.

"We're in room 705," said the twins.

"I'm in room 702," said Atobe as he glanced to his PDA phone and dialed a number.

"706 here," uttered Renji with a sneer.

"Well, my room is 707," voiced Rukia.

"701 is my place," told Tamaki with a very nice smile._ (A/N: I repeat a very nice and very KYAA smile.)_

They waited for Grimmjow to say something, but as usual they heard nothing. As the leader of the group, Tamaki just talked for him, "Well, this guy stays at room 703."

As everybody said their room numbers, they looked for Ichigo for the last one. "Uh-Uhm, I'll be at 704," he said as he finished his pasta. Grimmjow stared at Ichigo for a while and finished his strawberry shake. Both Tamaki and Atobe noticed this as they looked onto each other for confirmation. They both brought out their phones and dialed something. After that, they went over Ichigo and whispered something to him.

"After class, we'll wait for you at the third music room," they chorused on Ichigo's ear.

Stunned he may be, he stayed calm as all of them finished their lunch. They all went back to their class and went on with their afternoon classes.

After hours of lecture, Professor Nemu in Advance Chemistry finally dismissed them. Ichigo packed his things and followed Atobe and Tamaki on their way to the third music room. While walking toward the east side of the building, he noticed that the Hitachiin twins are following them. He walked to Tamaki and asked, "Why do they follow us?"

"Well, we're going to do something with you. We need the twins for that matter," Tamaki answered.

They continued walking until they reached the music room. When Ichigo entered, he froze. He saw five different people that looked so fashionably awesome.

""WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" he squealed.

The twins answered him, "Isn't it obvious? You're going to have a make-over!"

"Eh?" he said plainly as he was planning to escape but was blocked by Atobe. "I have no choice…" he sighed.

The four of them smiled wickedly as they pull Ichigo towards a chair and started the process.

Yay! Transformation…hehehe….

Next Chappie: A bit of lemon.

Please leave a review! Thanks! (--,)


	3. Chapter 3 In the dormitory by the couch

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any character from Prince of Tennis and Ouran High School Host Club. I just wish I do! Well, just enjoy and leave your reviews…uhm…thanks in advance.

**Cross-over characters:**

Prince of Tennis – Atobe Keigo

Ouran High School Host Club – Suoh Tamaki and Hitachiin Twins

"_You enjoyed it, don't you?" uttered somebody in the dark._

_Ichigo's heart snapped with fear. The figure then turned into Grimmjow when he walked from the window._

"_What are you saying?" Ichigo said nervously._

Chapter 3: In the Dormitory by the Couch 

After hours of transformation, Tamaki, Atobe and the twins smiled with enthusiasm as they see the new look of their special student. Ichigo went to the mirror and assessed himself. He wears a black fitted top with denim pants and a blue polo jacket. To finish of the outfit, hey gave him a silver-chained cross necklace. They threw away his glasses and made him wear contact lenses. His black hair was also vanished, it turned to a vibrant orange which made him look even cooler. The "gariben" look was long gone, here comes another with a hip attitude.

"So you like it?" implored Atobe while fixing his hair. "Ore-sama is never wrong at this type of problem."

"WE THOUGHT ABOUT IT AT THE SAME TIME!" shouted Tamaki to Atobe.

"HUH? REALLY? I THOUGHT YOU'RE JUST -"

"Don't mind them," told Hikaru to Ichigo as he tapped his shoulder.

"Uh-Uhm," answered Ichigo. Maybe that's the best to do it.

"Well, so you like what we did to you?" asked Kaoru.

"Yes, thanks," replied Ichigo with a smile. He never felt this light when it comes to

"Well, then let's shop for more clothes tomorrow," chorused the twins.

The island has a central city for malls, movies and hangouts. Since most of the freshmen has four days of school, most of goes here to chill and study at the same time.

Ichigo bobbed his head and followed the twins out of the music room and leaving Atobe and Tamaki behind. They walked out of the building when they bumped onto Rukia, Renji and Grimmjow. The twins showed them the new look of Ichigo and both Rukia and Renji were startled with his transformation. They commented that it was way better than the geek and nerdy look he has. Ichigo appreciated what they said smiled warmly.

"Hey, you're going to the mall tomorrow?" questioned Rukia.

"Yup, so what's the deal?" retorted Hikaru as he put his left arm on Ichigo's shoulder.

"We don't have classes anyway," uttered Kaoru as he also put his right arm on Ichigo's shoulder as well.

Ichigo took a small organizer from his bag and looked at their schedule. They have a very light schedule for the whole week. The only days that they have classes are Mondays, Wednesdays, Thursdays and Fridays. Then on Tuesday, Saturday and Sunday, they have all the time to do anything they want (Schedules vary on other sections). _"I can study mostly on Saturday nights and Sundays,"_ thought Ichigo with glee.

They went back to the dormitory and stayed at Rukia's room. It was a suite with marble floors. The living room is what welcomed them. The ceiling is painted with a goddess protecting her forest from hunters. The walls were also painted with nature related theme. There are three doors going to the other of the room, well, it's the north and east direction. The first two are next to each other that leads to the bedroom and bathroom. Then the other door is adjacent to the first two rooms that is the study room. Rukia's bedroom has a king-sized four-poster bed with lime green and yellow sheets and curtains tied on each of the posts. Beside the bed is a mahogany side table with an elegant white lampshade. On the east side of the room is a white glass door leading into a balcony. The windows are also made of glass in white frames with a duotone of lemon yellow and lime green.

They went to the living area which has three green apple sofas: one triple-seat couch and two double-seat couches in front of each other. There are also three yellow beanbags on the floor near the centrepiece. On the wall across the couches is 64-inch plasma TV. The five of sat on the couches and chill. Rukia went to the telephone near the entrance and phoned someone.

"Guys, what you want for dinner," implored Rukia to the other five.

"We're craving for tuna belly for sushi!" chorused the twins.

"Anything will do for me," uttered Renji.

"Same here," said Ichigo.

Rukia looked at Grimmjow for a reply, but he just said, "Whatever is all right."

Rukia sighed and ordered a traditional Japanese cuisine for dinner. Then Grimmjow pull out his phone and got a message from Toushiro.

"Toushiro's heading for the dinning area in a few minutes," told Grimmjow lazily.

They all chilled and chat by the living room until they received a call that their meal is already served. So they went to their dining room. They passed by the common room and the hobby area and finally they reached a room which looks like an extravagant and sophisticated restaurant.

A butler approached them and said, "Reservations for Princess Kuchiki Rukia?"

"Yes," answered Rukia elegantly.

"This way, my lady," voiced the butler and escorted them to table near the window. There, they found Toushiro waiting for them.

"Where are the two Egoistic Kings?" asked Renji to Toushiro.

"Tamaki's have an appointment with his dad and Atobe's doing something in the council," replied the white-haired.

They sat on their chairs with the twins sitting alongside Ichigo and Renji, Rukia and Grimmjow sat next Toushiro across the three. After a few seconds, their Japanese style dinner was served. They ate and chat for about an hour and a half. When they were finally full, the twins decided to go to their rooms and rest.

"We're going, excuse us," spoke the twins.

"Me too," added Ichigo.

Rukia nodded and they left the dining area. Ichigo stopped by the hobby area and saw lots of people. "I might as well go to the common room and see if there were few people around," wondered Ichigo. The twins stopped and asked Ichigo if he was coming but Ichigo replied that he'll go to the common room first. The twins then said goodnight to Ichigo and continued walking to their room.

Ichigo opened the door to the common room and saw no one. Happy with the atmosphere, he tried to stay on a couch but was surprise to see two people there. It was Atobe and Tamaki. Ichigo hid in one of the huge-potted plants near their couch and listened. "What in the world am I doing?"

"You look tired, Keigo," said Tamaki while caressing Atobe's hair.

"There'll be many events this year," told Atobe, "The cultural festival, the sports fest, the Halloween party, the Yuletide Dance and the concerts as well."

"You're going to be stressed a lot then, Keigo," replied Tamaki as he pushed Atobe in the couched and leaned over him.

"What the hell?" thought Ichigo who's starting to get nervous by the sight of the two.

Tamaki kissed Atobe for a moment and whispered some words into his sensitive ears. Then he licked it slowly down to his neck and nipped it. Atobe licked lips and buried his hands on Tamaki's hair. He continued marking him and tossed Atobe's coat on the floor. He opened the shirt and nibbled his chest. Atobe's tries to control his emotions but he can't as he moaned every time Tamaki touched delicate his skin. He opened Tamaki's shirt and scratched his smooth and chiselled chest. He pulled Tamaki onto him as he kissed him again. Tamaki then took the time to invade mouth and fought with his tongue tasting each other. His hands slowly slid down Atobe's pants and gently massaged his aching part. He stopped the kiss and noticed Atobe's sadness for losing his voluptuous lips. He smiled and leisurely played with Atobe's chest area down to the abdomen until he reached his pants and unzipped it.

Ichigo's thoughts are in confusion as he gets more nervous every time he hears Atobe's moans. So, decided to go back to his room and quietly exited the common room. Once he was out, he heard a scream of pleasure coming from the room. Ichigo's chest throbbed and walked to the direction of his room.

"You enjoyed it, don't you?" uttered somebody in the dark.

Ichigo's heart snapped with fear. The figure then turned into Grimmjow when he walked from the window.

"What are you saying?" Ichigo said nervously.

"Huh? I mean you watched them do it, right? Have you enjoyed watching them or -"

"I did not!" Ichigo protested as Grimmjow went near and pinned him into the wall.

"Or do you want to enjoy it yourself?" hissed Grimmjow on his ear.

He tried to push Grimmjow back, but he can't. Grimmjow looked at him leisurely with an evil grin and released him.

"I'll see you tomorrow," said Grimmjow with his infamous "evil grin." _(A/N: and there he goes again, well, he likes doing that act.)_

Ichigo breathed deep and quickly went to his room. He isn't surprised to his room as he was so puzzled on what happened earlier. He took a shower and hoped for a peaceful sleep.

A lot of things happened on his first in the university.

_Oyasumi-nasai!_

Next chapter is a prelude…hmmm what could it be?

Please leave a review! Thanks (--,)


	4. Chapter 4 Prelude to Something

**Thanks for the reviews! I truly appreciate it! **

**Uhmm…Sorry for not updating for uhmmm…three weeks…I think….**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any character from Prince of Tennis and Ouran High School Host Club. I just wish I do! Well, just enjoy and leave your reviews…uhm…thanks in advance.

**Cross-over characters:**

Prince of Tennis – Atobe Keigo

Ouran High School Host Club – Suoh Tamaki and Hitachiin Twins

"_Hey!" yelled Ichigo to the guy._

"_Come with me," told the guy as he dragged Ichigo._

"_Grimmjow? I need to see Rukia and the others now…I'm going," voiced out Ichigo._

**Chapter 4: Prelude to Something…**

"Curse you sun! Why do you have to be up so early!" commented Grimmjow to the sun. _(A/N: This is eleven o'clock in the morning!)_

He looked at his bedside table and took his digital clock, "It is11 am? Damn…"

He took of the blanket that was covering his half naked body and got up. He prepared his things for the gym because he needs to maintain his gorgeous body as ever. After 15 minutes, he went down to the fourth floor and walked east. While going down, he saw someone that coloured his day.

As early as he can, Ichigo woke up so he can still go to the freshmen's library to have his morning dose of books. _(A/N: Damn, sorry about that. I want him to be that studious even though he looks hot.)_ He went out of the dormitory and walked westward towards the direction of the freshmen's building. He passed the building and the rose garden and reached the library. When Ichigo entered, he was astonished by the glamour of the building, "I should expect this though," he thought. He was even happier to find the books that he cannot find in any bookstore. Time passed by and he didn't even notice that he had spent two and a half hours in there. He took five books with him and went back to the dormitory.

He passed the garden and the school and reached the freshmen dormitory. He entered it and was welcomed by some butlers. He just nodded and continued to walk as he carried five hard-bound books. He passed several people chatting about their professors and complaining about their schedules. He didn't mind them and hurried to the staircase. "It would be easier for me if I use the elevator." He went to the elevator area which is located near the lobby and pushed the number seven button when he entered. After half a minute, he reached the seventh floor. When the doors opened, he saw Grimmjow waiting for the elevator. He didn't mind to look at him and rushed out of the elevator as he remembered what Grimmjow had said last night.

Grimmjow, on the other hand, enjoyed the sight of Ichigo's reaction and just grinned. He didn't even notice how enticing that sight was, so he just went on to his destination. "I'll play with him later," he thought.

Ichigo quickly went inside his room and locked the door. He passed the living as he went inside his study. When he entered, he put the books on his desk in front of the window and sat on the chair. This room is his favourite area of his suite. There is a three-meter tall bookcase with glass cover made of mahogany on the left side of his desk. An old painting hanging on the walls on the right near the door is also there. Two meter in front of his desk is a small living area for coffee break.

"Yesterday, I was so interested in him but after what he said last night, he now scares me."

Sigh.

He scratched his head, "Damn! I must forget about it! Well, I'll just read these books so clear my mind."

He opened the book entitled _Midsummer Nights Dream _by his favourite author, William Shakespeare and started to read. After a minute of reading, he heard someone calling him from the speaker on the right side of his desk.

"Kurosaki Ichigo? Are you inside, sir?" said the speaker.

"Ah-ah Yes," he replied pressing the red button.

"You have a package, sir," told the speaker as Ichigo started to stand up.

He pressed the red button again and answered, "I'll be there."

He left his study room and went to the front door. He saw Mr. Sam, the resident butler of the seventh floor and he gave Ichigo a small rectangular package.

"What's this?" asked Ichigo.

"I'm sorry, sir but I have no idea," retorted the butler courteously. "Please sign here, sir."

He signed on three papers and the butler left. He closed the door and sat by the black double-seat couch in the living room. After staring at the box for a moment, he decided to open it but wondered who might give it to him. After unwrapping it, he was surprised to find a cell phone inside and took out the phone. By the time he holds it, it suddenly rang. He was startled and answered the phone.

"ICHIGO! DO YOU LIKE MY GIFT?"

"Ru-Rukia?" guessed Ichigo.

"Of course, it's me, duh! So you like it," replied Rukia.

Ichigo answered, "Ah-ah yes, Uhm, Thanks a lot."

"Well, I thought you might need it so I gave you one," she said. "Besides, I haven't seen you yet today. Where have you gone?"

"I'm in the library for the past two and a half hours searching for some interesting -"

"LIBRARY? You should have met us first before going there! I was worried about you because you're supposed to go shopping with us! What if you're not in your room right now? I don't know where you're off to and I was gradually -"

"Calm down, Rukia, calm. It's just the library anyway. Well, what time do we have to meet? And where the hell are you and the others?" uttered Ichigo to the girl.

"Uhm, we'll meet at 3pm. We're not in the building so I'll just leave you a message where we'll meet," replied the girl.

"Uhm. Hmmm.. okay," voiced Ichigo and hung up his phone.

He returned to his study and continued reading his newfound books. It was already half past two in the afternoon when he realized the time. He immediately stopped reading and hurried to the shower on the other side of his suite. After that, he checked his phone if Rukia left a message, she did. It said that they'll meet at the central city mall by 3 pm. It also mentioned the possible ways on going there but he chose the cheapest one of course. Fifteen minutes before three, he went down the building and went to the bus opposite the direction of the school. When he was about to go in, someone grabbed his arm.

"Hey!" yelled Ichigo to the guy.

"Come with me," told the guy as he dragged Ichigo.

"Grimmjow? I need to see Rukia and the others now…I'm going," voiced out Ichigo.

Grimmjow looked at him and continued dragging him until they reached a black Ferrari. He pushed Ichigo inside and went to his own seat. On the other hand, Ichigo tried to open the door but his left arm was caught again. "Let me go!" he shouted.

"Will just sit quietly and come with me!" uttered the guy as he started his engine.

"I'm seeing Rukia right now, so please I-"

"Where do you think I'm headed to?" interrupted the blue haired guy.

"Uhm, I have no idea," Ichigo spoke plainly.

"I'm seeing them also, so just be quiet while I drive," ordered Grimmjow.

Ichigo sighed and shut his mouth while they're on the way. He remained silent for the past ten minutes as they passed several buildings which includes the juniors and senior building in the university. They also passed the Ouran coliseum where concerts and important events are held. After fifteen minutes of driving, they reached the central city mall left it in the parking area. Both get off the car and went to a French Café. There, they say Rukia along with Renji, Toushiro and the twins.

"Hey, Grim-chan!" waved the twins to Grimmjow.

Grimmjow walked towards the twin and pulled a chair where he can sit. Ichigo followed him and sat beside him. They ordered two mocha frappes and went on to chat. _(A/N: Ichigo's the only one chatting along with others. Grimmjow stayed silent as usual.) _When Rukia noticed that it was already four o'clock she stood up and quickly dragged Ichigo to the nearest designer boutique. They were followed by the others as they went inside.

"Okay, try this … and this …. This one's cute! Well, try this one…uhm…this one too!" said Rukia as she was picking any clothes that would suit Ichigo well.

"Uhm, all right…well, Rukia aren't these enough?" asked Ichigo while carrying lots of clothes on both arms.

"No! You must try everything, so I can see whether it's perfect for you or not!" commanded the girl.

"This is just the first store, Rukia," told Toushiro to Rukia.

"The first store is always the best when it comes to shopping!" exclaimed Rukia as she gives another load to Ichigo. "Well, you can try those now!" she shouted to Ichigo.

Ichigo went to the fitting room and tried everything that Rukia gave him. He will come out of the fitting room for every outfit and Rukia together with the twins would examine if it's perfect or not. It took twenty times when they finally decided the perfect _(A/N: Yup, they want him to look perfectly gorgeous!)_ outfits for him. Out of those twenty outfits, they liked seventeen. When they were finally in the counter, Rukia and the twins had an argument on who will pay.

"I'll pay!" squealed Rukia to the two.

"No, we do!" replied the twins loudly.

They continued arguing as long as they could and didn't even notice Grimmjow went to the counter and paid everything via his credit card. The three looked just stared at him.

"I already paid, so shut up and let's go to the next one. I bet he needs shoes for his clothes," he said lazily.

Ichigo stared at him while leaving the store, he was tapped by Renji and they followed as well. The next store is for his shoes, so Rukia and the twins took the ones that would be insanely perfect for him. HE tried everything and this time the twins were the ones who paid for it. It pissed Rukia so he dragged Ichigo to the next store and bought him lots of stuffs which include bags and accessories.

"Uhm, Rukia, this is too much…" Ichigo whispered to her shyly.

"No it's not! Those three bastards interfered with our shopping! I can't forgive them. So these things are yours!" she said while getting another set of things for him.

When the others arrived, Rukia already paid for Ichigo's things and said, "At least this time, it's my treat. HAHAHAHA!"

"You all right?" asked Renji to Ichigo.

"Yeah, I think," he replied as he carried seven paper bags.

"Ichigo give the bags to him. He'll put them in our car," said the twins as Ichigo looked at the guy that approached him.

"Well, thanks," Ichigo told the guy and nodded.

The guy nodded back and left. After that, they followed Toushiro up to the fourth floor of the mall untl they reached a certain Spanish restaurant.

"This time, it'll be my treat. No arguments, am I clear?" explained Toushiro with a very low voice that he scared all of them except for Grimmjow.

"Well, that's good…" chorused the twins while trembling. "Neh, Shirou-chan, you're supposed to the cuddly and cute type, why are you acting so cool and defined."

Toushiro glared at the twins, "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THIS? CALL ME EITHER HITSUGAYA OR TOUSHIRO!!! NEVER AS IN NEVER CALL ME SHIROU-CHAN, HITSU-CHAN OR WHATEVER 'CHAN' NAMES YOU HAVE IN MIND! CLEAR?"

The twins just nodded as they all followed Toushiro inside the restaurant. A butler welcomed them and escorted them into their table. There they found, Tamaki and Atobe sat side by side each other. This made Ichigo blush and nervous as he remembered seeing those two last night. He sat across Rukia and Renji who is alongside Tamaki and the twins sat beside him: Kaoru on his right and Hikaru on his left. Toushiro sat on the end of the table beside Kaoru and Grimmjow sat beside Hikaru. A waiter came and gave them a slice of bread and a glass of champagne. He also gave menus and left. All of them opened the menu and when they were ready to order Tamaki flicked his fingers and the waiter came. They asked variety of foods with to bottles of white wine sprits.

As they waited for their food, Tamaki asked Ichigo and smiled warmly, "So, Ichy, how's your day?"

"Ichy? Uhm, well it's good. Hehe, thanks for asking," replied Ichigo as he lowered his head when he felt his cheeks burn.

"Well, ORE-SAMA is happy today when I heard that you have some bonding time with these bastards," uttered Atobe that made eyes glared at him fiercely. "What?! Hmmm…"

"Nothing, I just wondered where were you two," spoke Rukia while drinking her wine.

"Well, we just roamed the town as usual," replied Tamaki.

"Weh!? I bet the two of you are dating! Right?" guessed Renji.

"So what if we do?" Atobe simply replied.

All of them fell silent until Grimmjow broke it, "Damn, the two Egoistic Kings are together. I wonder what will happen." He looked at Ichigo and smirked. Ichigo then turned his head towards Kaoru and talked to him. After fifteen minutes of waiting, their orders arrived and they had their dinner.

An hour has passed and most of them are done eating while the twins together with Renji aren't. They chat and chat until Ichigo noticed it was already fifteen minutes before ten in the evening. So he excused himself to leave but was stopped by Tamaki.

"Wait, I'll call the car for you," insisted Tamaki.

"Eh, no, I'm I'll just -"

"Ore-sama and Tamaki won't allow you to leave alone," Atobe ordered him.

"I'll drive him back," spoke Grimmjow after wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"Please, Grimmjow" Tamaki said and smiled.

Ichigo stood up and followed Grimmjow as he left the restaurant. He heard the twins and Rukia said goodbye to him and he turned around and wave his hand for them. They went down the mall and to the parking area where they left his car. They both went in and drove back to the dormitory. It took earlier since it was night already. Ichigo left the car first because Grimmjow will just park his car at the back. He was about to enter the dorm when he thought of going in the rose garden.

He walked westward and reached the garden. It's a kind of a maze if it's someone's first time, it is for him. So didn't mind getting lost. He admired the roses with their amazing colour: red as blood. "The gardener might be taking care of it with his hear. They're so beautiful." He thought of plucking one for souvenir but he was pricked by the thorns. He sipped and blood dripping from his fingers as he left his place and continued to the center of the garden. There, he found a bench covered with grass and beside it is a fountain. He sat on the bench and eyes wandered the skies above him.

"I thought you're already inside the dormitory?" uttered someone.

Ichigo searched for the person who just spoke. He knows the voice very well and can't be wrong.

"Behind you," said the guy as Ichigo turned around and saw him on the opposite entrance of the garden.

"Grimmjow?" he spoke as the figure walked towards him and hold his chin up.

Guess what's next.

I'll upload it after our finals next week!

Please read and review! Thanks (--,)


	5. Chapter 5 The Rose Garden

Chapter 5: The Rose Garden

**Disclaimer:** I really don't own Bleach! What? You want me to own it? Well, let me think about it.

_**By the way, sorry for not uploading for weeks. I'll upload two chapters for all of you….**_

"_It's unfair. You're taking off all of my clothes and you're not even letting me take off yours," he spelled out as he tried to get up. "I don't even enjoy you as much as enjoy me," he smiled as he continued breathing deeply._

**Chapter 5: The Rose Garden**

"Grimmjow?" he spoke as the figure walked towards him and hold his chin up. 

The blue-haired just amusedly looking at Ichigo as he caressed the latter's face. Then he sat beside him on the bench without breaking eye contact with Ichigo. He just stared at him continuously as he went near the other guy. Ichigo's eyes started to widen when he felt the gap between them become smaller. He also felt his breathing getting a bit heavier as the blue eyes kept on staring at him. He backed off a little just to make himself more comfortable. He tried to utter some words but none came out because his lips were caught the other guys lips. Ichigo's whole being was shaken by the sudden action as Grimmjow forcefully invaded his lips. He didn't have the time to think so he just pushed the blue-haired away. Grimmjow just stared at him like what he did a while ago.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?" asked Ichigo to Grimmjow.

Grimmjow closed his eyes and breathed, "A kiss, I suppose."

"I KNOW, I MEAN WHAT FOR?" exclaimed to him again. "It felt weird and -"

"I want you, Ichigo. As in right now at this moment," he uttered opening his eyes and locked them onto Ichigo's.

Ichigo's lost his words, his heart pounded abnormally and his respiration became insanely weird. He opened his mouth but then again no words came out. Grimmjow stood up and walked away from him. He felt sadness when Grimmjow turned his back on him. Finally, some words came out, "Don't go." The blue-haired stopped. 

"Why would you want me?" Ichigo continued to say. 

He heard no reply. "It's just the second day and -" 

"Do I need a reason to want you," he finally replied.

Ichigo shut his mouth when he heard those words from him. He unconsciously went near him and buried his head on Grimmjow's back. They stayed like that for a while until Grimmjow turned around held up Ichigo's chin like before. Brown eyes gazed at the blue eyes. Finally, he planted a small kiss on Grimmjow's lips. He closed his eyes as Grimmjow wiped Ichigo's lips with his thumb and kissed him again. He invaded his lips again and thrust his tongue in to find Ichigo's. He continued doing the act while touching the orange-hair's other body parts. Ichigo felt warm hands pull up his red shirt and scratch his back. That type of contact made his blood rise that he stopped kissing him for some air. 

Seeing Ichigo breath in deeply gave Grimmjow assurance that the former wanted him as much as he wants him. "Do you want to continue this somewhere?" he breathed in Ichigo's ear as he put his hands inside his pants and squeezed his ass.

"Here…I want to do it here," he whispered to Grimmjow as he buried his head onto his shirt.

Grimmjow continued kissing him as he walked Ichigo towards the fountain and pushed him. This made Ichigo sat on the edge of the fountain really hard. "OUCH! YOU-" he couldn't continue because Grimmjow took his lips by force again. Ichigo bit the other's lip hard and licked the blood that dripped from his lips. The blue-hair stopped and grinned at Ichigo, he then pushed him on the grass area near the fountain where he quickly completely lifted Ichigo's shirt and tossed it somewhere. He pinned Ichigo on the grass and pinched one of his nipples as he licked his neck upwards. These actions are blowing Ichigo's mind and made him want Grimmjow more and more. He arched his back as Grimmjow roamed his tongue down his chest to his abdomen. Ichigo swallowed when he felt the other's hands opening his pants. 

"Grimmjow?" uttered Ichigo while breathing really really REALLY deep.

"What?" he replied as he looked to the orange-haired.

"It's unfair. You're taking off all of my clothes and you're not even letting me take off yours," he spelled out as he tried to get up. "I don't even enjoy you as much as enjoy me," he smiled as he continued breathing deeply.

Grimmjow smirked back and, "Well then, do as you please." He sat properly as Ichigo got up and kneeled before him. He tried to be as forceful like Grimmjow but couldn't imitate him very well. On the other hand, Grimmjow let his palm rest on the grass and his shoulders supporting him. Ichigo sat on Grimmjow's lap and licked his lips and ear down to his neck where he guessed to be Grimmjow's most sensitive part since he shivered when he reached the part.

Ichigo pulled off the other guy's white polo shirt and took off the blue sleeveless fitted top. He put his index finger inside his own mouth and wet it with saliva. He would let that finger ran down the other's chest but the finger was licked of by Grimmjow like a lollipop and he released it. Ichigo then continued to run down his finger to the other's chest and stopped on abdomen area. There, he traced the gaps between Grimmjow's gorgeous abs. It tickled Grimmjow a little and he's finally done with tracing, he pushed him on his back and kissed him again, a kiss that lasted for more than a minute. He continued to kiss downward and bit the parts that he liked the most. And then he reached for his pants and opened it. He pulled of the pants and boxers, tossed them somewhere and teased the most sensitive part in the area. While doing this act, he heard Grimmjow moaning every time his warm tongue touched the head part. After moments of teasing, even though he really has no idea on what to do next, he swallowed it. 

Grimmjow closed his eyes and breathed as hard and he could because whenever Ichigo took him, it seems like he's losing air to breathe. He covered one hand on his face while the other hand's caressing the orange hair of Ichigo. He kept on moaning over his feeling of unmistaken pleasure until he felt his limit and released everything inside Ichigo's mouth. As a response, he kindly received everything and swallowed it all. 

Flat on his back, Grimmjow looked at the night sky above him but was blocked by Ichigo's evil smile.

"GEEE!" Ichigo continue to smile at him, "You looked exhausted."

"I do?" he asked lazily while starting to smirk.

"Yep, you do," retorted the orange-head.

Grimmjow sighed and said, "I'll just rest for a while and avenge myself later."

"Really," teased Ichigo as he started to stand up.

"Well, I think I'm charged up to have you now," he got up and pulled Ichigo towards his direction.

Ichigo tried to push him as always because he knows what will happen next and needs to escape. However, Grimmjow rolled over him and claimed his lips once again. He liked it anyway, so he responded by putting his arms and legs around him and pulled him and kissed him as well while sensually caressing the soft and lavish blue hair. Meanwhile, Grimmjow continued to tease him as he reached the other's chest and licked the very delicate nipples. The two loved this sweet pleasure and continued it for a while until Grimmjow finally went down on him and as a sign of vindication of what happened a while ago. 

"Uh-uh G-Grimm-"groaned Ichigo as he continued to touch the blue hair.

"What now, bastard?" Grimmjow said as he stopped taking in the other's appendage.

He supported himself with his arms and looked on him, "I don't want to lie about this but I can't help it. Really, I can't!"

Grimmjow smirked diabolically, "You're point is?"

"MY POINT IS THAT I WANT YOU NOW! AS IN NOW!!" he yelled at him.

"Well, I guess I have to make you wait then," he retorted as he continued his ministrations. 

"NO! THIS IS SUCH A SWEET AND LOVELY TORTURE, I CAN'T…DAMN…WHY DON'T YOU JUST-"

"Ichigo?"

"Eh?"

"Shut your mouth because I'm going stop. Really…"

Ichigo covered his face as he moaned over and over and over again when Grimmjow takes him. "This will take forever! I want him, now!" So he got up but was pushed back in his place. "You're such an impatient little brat? I said…you should wait." He kneeled and made Ichigo swallow him again. After such action, he forcefully turned him around and spanked his rump roughly. "Now is the time to cease the foreplay and start with the main event," snickered Grimmjow. He ripped his way internally to him and heard some amazing and tingling sound from Ichigo. Grimmjow just laughed and continued to thrust inside and out. 

The orange-hair bit his lips as he felt his walls being pounded again and again, not to mention being spanked at the same time. He groaned at the halt of pleasure he's feeling and squeezed his eyes as hard as possible.

"Does it hurt?"

"Yeah, but-" but compared to the solace he's been feeling, he doesn't even give shit.

"You just need to relax and let me do everything."

"All right, just relax…relax…" he thought and inhaled any air that is present because right now, he losing every air he had in store.

The driving continued and Ichigo's arms are starting to feel numb. He gulped and slowly rested down on the grass as Grimmjow supported his ass while he prolonged the ramming of the orange-head's interior part. 

A few more thrusts and they both started to the steam rising up. Ichigo went with the rhythm and moved his hips along with the thrusts of the blue-hair. As the two reached their pleasurable limit, they both gasped and search for some air to fill up their empty lungs.

Ichigo laid his back on the ground and looked up and Grimmjow lay back on his arms. He stared at the form on the grass and went over him again.

"So, you want to go back to the dorm?" he asked.

"Let's stay here for a while," sighed Ichigo.

"Well, might as well spend the whole night here," he replied and smiled.

They spent the night there in the rose garden. Well, up to 2 am only since the environment became very cold. They walked back in the dormitory and used the stairs to have more time together. When they reached Grimmjow's room, Ichigo kissed him and bade him farewell for the night. The other guy smiled and pulled Ichigo inside the room.

"Ah, eh, Grimm-"

"You're not going to let me sleep all alone, aren't you?" he uttered and smiled.

These chappie doesn't have any A/N….Teehee…wish you liked it. 

Next Chap: _Two characters will have a fight. Wanna Guess?_

Please leave a review. Thanks! (--,)


	6. Chapter 6 Interlude

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any character from Prince of Tennis and Ouran High School Host Club

**Disclaimer:** Star bright Star light… I want to own Bleach or Ouran or POT…care to make my wish come true?

**Cross-over characters:**

Prince of Tennis – Atobe Keigo

Ouran High School Host Club – Suoh Tamaki and Hitachiin Twins

_**The second part of the upload!**_

"_Do you have the last of the, uhm-uh-uh, the last …the last part of the lecture 'cause I haven't been….a-a-able to finish it," the orange-haired uttered as he caught up his breath._

**Chapter 6: Interlude**

A few weeks after what happened in the garden, Ichigo seldom sleeps in his bedroom due to Grimmjow's insistence on staying in his. This bothered him so much because the Hitachiin twins always teases them and asks if they used any accessory during their physical intimacy. 

"Neh, Ichigo?" asked Hikaru.

Ichigo ignored him because he knows what this bastard will say.

"Neh, Icchy?" asked by the other twin, Kaoru.

It's just the same; he disregarded the fact that they will ask him about Grimmjow. It's really annoying because the last time he answered their question, they repeated what he said in a very loud manner. Obviously, the entire class would have heard about it. He was so distressed about it and the evidence showed in his face as it was flushed. One more thing that added to his problem was Grimmjow's reaction when he tried to call for help. He just rested his face on his right palm as he looked at the three on the third row and just simpered lazily.

"Trying to act cool, huh? This is your fault anyway. If you haven't French kissed me in the class while everyone is not yet here last week, then we're not going to be discovered. As if I know, the twins were just outside the room. Errrr….," Ichigo thought with exasperation.

"All right, that's it for today. Class dismissed," Professor Nanao announced as she closed her big hard-bound book and walked out of the classroom.

"The lecture just finished?" Ichigo wondered as his thoughts were wandering off somewhere.

"Yo, Ichigo, we're going. Where are you off to today?" asked Rukia as she approached the orange-haired.

"Maybe in my room. I'll study in advance for next week's lessons," retorted Ichigo to the girl.

"Well then, we're going to the central city. If you want to join us later, just call me or Renji," told Rukia.

The twins went down the stairs and commented, "His room? As if! If we know better, it'll be Grimmy's room!" They laughed and prepared to escape if ever Ichigo would run after them.

However, Ichigo just neglected what they just said and fixed his things. Grimmjow then broached Ichigo and sat beside him. This made Ichigo fix his bag quickly but when he tried to stand, as usual, he was pulled by the other guy down to his lap and wrapped his arms so the orange-haired won't be able to escape.

Ichigo pushes him away as hard as he could, "You bastard! I need to go and study at my room! Haven't you got enough of me these past weeks or so months?"

"Huh? Just study at my room and it'll be fine. And to answer your question, I haven't got enough of you. So just don't push me away as if I'm nothing for you," he badgered as he traced his lips on Ichigo's ears down to his neck marked him.

"Uh-uhm.." Ichigo's trying to say something but was disturbed by the other's ministrations.

"What?"

"Do you have the last of the, uhm-uh-uh, the last …the last part of the lecture 'cause I haven't been….a-a-able to finish it," the orange-haired uttered as he caught up his breath.

"Hmm…Yeah…" the blue-haired answered as he lingered on ravishing Ichigo's upper body parts. _(A/N: He already opened Icchy's shirt.)_

"May I b-bor-borrow it?" 

"Yeah, here," Grimmjow suddenly stopped and handed him his PDA phone.

"Thank God, he stopped," Ichigo praised as he gets the gadget and buttoned up his shirt. He then, stood up and took his bag but Grimmjow grabbed his left hand.

"What now?" Ichigo said irritatingly.

"Are you going to-"

"No, I'm not going to stay in your room for heaven's sake! I have been staying there for weeks and last week, I was just able to go back at my room just once, so please, give me a break!" he snapped at shook his hand harshly to lose Grimmjow's grip.

"But-"

"NO BUTS!"

"Just a day, that's all!"

"Three days, please. That's all I ask," requested Ichigo.

Grimmjow was silent for a while and nodded with hesitation. But before the two of them went out of the room, Grimmjow embraced him from the back tightly and traced his tongue on the other's right ear. 

"I'll miss you for three days," he snickered.

"Come on, just three days! Bear with it…Damn! You're too possessive, do you know that?" noted the orange-haired.

"Yeah, I know," he answered while continuing with his feat.

"I'll just do anything you want after three days," sighed Ichigo.

"Really?" Grimmjow replied with a smirk…

Meanwhile, the twins are in the middle of playing a video game in their favorite spot in Central City Mall. They were about to finish the boss monster of the third level when they suddenly paused because a very rare Tamaki has arrived. 

"Tono, what's the matter with you?" asked the twins at the same time.

"Nothing," answered the blonde plainly.

"But you were ABNORMALLY silent today, My Lord," commented the two as they sat side by side their king.

Tamaki's face looked serious for the first time since the twins had met him. He was always cheerful and optimistic about everything and he can brighten up anyone's day by just giving a warm smile. This is really a very different person with the pious atmosphere around him, which gave chills to the twin's spine.

"Tono?"

"Let's just do something and stop asking me. Nothing happened all right," he said, as he stood up walked.

The twins followed him and Hikaru whispered to Kaoru, "Tono's voice is very serene right now?"

"It's not him," replied the other.

"Yeah, let's just follow him until we can unravel what really happened," suggested Hikaru as they followed Tamaki towards the escalator.

On the third floor of the mall, Toushiro is silently listening to Atobe's cynical story of his fight with Tamaki. 

"HE IS A BASTARD EMBARASSING ME IN FRONT OF THE STUDENT COUNCIL! HE SHOULD KNOW IT THE MOST WHEN IT COMES TO THE COUNCIL I SHOULD NEVER BE DISTURNED BY ANYONE OTHER THAN THE ADMINISTRATORS THEMSELVES!" he drank plenty of water and continued, "HE SENT ME THESE UNKNOWN FLOWERS IN THE OFFICE AND IT GAVE ME ALLERGIES. THE NEXT THING I KNEW WAS SNEEZING IN FRONT OF EVERYBODY!"

Toushiro sighed and sipped from his four seasons drink, "This is torture for me!"

Atobe ceased for a moment because he was already hyperventilating. After a minute of silence, "HE KNOWS I'M ALLERGIC TO FLOWERS OF ANY KIND UNLESS IT'S A ROSE!"

"Are you done?" the white-haired quizzed lazily.

"Well, somehow," replied the other.

While the two fell silent, Grimmjow appeared and sat right next to Toushiro. He waved his hand to call upon a waitress and ordered choco-strawberry shake. 

"Why are you here? Something happened with Ichigo?" asked Atobe.

"Nah! Just gave him a break, even though I don't want to," answered the blue-haired.

"It's really rare of you to be that light on someone," commented the white-haired.

"Really? I just thought it would be necessary for the two of us," he explained.

The two other guys exchanged looks and smiled differently. They just decided to stay silent and accept the change on the delinquent's attitude. They stayed in the café for a couple of hours and decided to go back in the dormitory afterwards. 

On their way to the elevator they saw Tamaki with the twins. Atobe stopped walking and stayed in the lobby for a while. Being a good friend, Toushiro and Grimmjow stayed with him in the lobby for about thirty minutes. While sitting on the couch, Grimmjow saw Ichigo pass by. He wanted to grab his arm and pull him onto his own but fought the urge to do so and looked the other way,

Atobe suddenly stood up and walked to the elevator and left the two immediately.

"Nice of him to leave us here," said Grimmjow in sarcasm.

"Leave him," replied Toushiro while continued reading a magazine.

"Well, I'm going up to my room. You?" asked the blue-haired.

"I'm staying here for a while," answered the other.

Grimmjow left while Toushiro continued the article he's reading.

Inside room 701, the twins were sitting on Tamaki's king-sized round-shaped bed. They were amazed by the size of their 'King's' room since it's four times as big as the other suites in the 7th floor. They continued to stare around the French inspired room when Tamaki, who just came out of the shower, commanded them to strip their clothes off.

"Strip?" chorused the twins.

"You heard me, so do it now. Don't make me wait!" ordered Tamaki as he sat down on a couch near his bed.

"The two of us at the same time? Or can we just take off each other's clothes?" asked Hikaru.

"Hikaru!" pouted Kaoru. _(A/N: Yup, the typical twincest kind of talk.)_

"Do what you both like," retorted Tamaki as he reached for a remote and played a song entitled Pure Morning by Placebo.

The twins started to dance seductively as they looked straight onto Tamaki's eyes. First, Hikaru lip-locked with Kaoru as his hands roam around his twin's body part. The two ceased kissing and Hikaru licked Kaoru's collarbone and started to unbutton his shirt. While doing that, he traced his tongue down until he reached for Kaoru's abdomen. The other one moaned in ecstasy and caressed his twin's smooth hair. 

Let's cut the fun right here.

Did you like it?. 

Next Chap: _The fun continues and a new character will appear._

Please leave a review. Thanks! (--,)


	7. Chapter 7 A Princess Arrives

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any character from Prince of Tennis and Ouran High School Host Club

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any character from Prince of Tennis and Ouran High School Host Club. I just wish I do! Well, just enjoy and leave your reviews…uhm…thanks in advance.

**Cross-over characters:**

Prince of Tennis – Atobe Keigo

Ouran High School Host Club – Suoh Tamaki and Hitachiin Twins

Chapter 7: A Princess arrives

Tamaki bit his lower lip as he watched the twins' show. He suddenly interfered with the twins as he snapped his fingers and ordered them to come closer to him. He caressed Hikaru's hair first then went down tracing his fingers on the redhead's chest. He stopped when he reached the abdomen and grabbed Hikaru's hair roughly and kissed him torridly.

"You want one too, Kaoru?" asked the king seductively.

Kaoru nodded as he pushed away his twin and took over Tamaki.

"KAORU! You're being selfish of TONO!" shouted the older twin.

The two got on heated verbal conflict and Tamaki just smirked as he watched them fighting over him. When he finally got tired of the scene, he said, "You know, the two of you are wasting your time and energy. There are plenty of Tamaki to go around. So please stop fighting over me, okay?"

They continued with their ministrations. The twins selfishly licked Tamaki's other body parts and when they were down to his pants, they suddenly snapped gain into their verbal warfare. Tamaki sighed with displeasure. He was about to kick the two when he heard somebody speak.

"Are you enjoying them? They're a kind of loud, not in moaning or anything but-"

"Shut it, Atobe. Why are you here?" said Tamaki while going near the door where Atobe is currently leaning.

"Since I have a key to your room, I can go in here whenever I want. I really enjoyed watching the three of you having some fun time together. However, it ended up like the twins fighting over you. I really adore them for loving you that much," Atobe explained.

"Really?" wondered Tamaki.

"Well, are you done with the twins?" Atobe asked Tamaki as he pointed a finger to the twins.

"Not really, I haven't even gotten to my favorite part yet," he replied and noticed the change on the other guy's face. "Wait a sec, by the way your voice sounds, it seems that you don't want me being touched by others, do you?"

"Uhm… well that's none of your business, I presu-" he was pushed against the door by Tamaki.

"Neh, Tono?" chorused the two.

"What?"

"Do you want us to go because it seems that you're already back with the other King," replied the twins childishly.

Tamaki looked at Atobe's eyes and the other guy's eyebrows raised.

"You take on Hikaru, I'll have Kaoru," suggested Atobe to Tamaki as the two looked devilishly towards the twins and approached them.

Ichigo is sits comfortably on his study chair as he finishes the last chapter of his humongous book. He was about to start reading the next one regarding Anatomy when he heard the radio spoke.

"Ichigo! Are you there? Answer us!" shouted Renji.

He pressed the black button on top to answer, "I'm on my way," and went out of his study room and answered the door.

"Tamaki and Atobe had a fight!" squealed Rukia to Ichigo's face.

"O-okay?" he spaced out a little.

"What should we do? We can't risk having those fight," panicked Renji.

"Eh?"

"We don't know what will happen and -"

"Don't worry about that stupid thing," interrupted Grimmjow who came from behind Rukia.

"Grimmjow, uhm…"

"Why do you think, it's okay?" quizzed Renji.

"Just check the first room," suggested Toushiro who popped out behind Renji's back.

"You two like surprising us, don't you," commented Ichigo as he scratched the back of his head.

"What do you mean?" wondered Rukia

"Just check that damn room, girlie!" said Grimmjow lazily.

"Don't call me GIRLIE, bastard!" yelled Rukia as he kicked Grimmjow's stomach.

He flew to the other end when he received the blow from the princess, "BITCH! That freakin' hurts!"

"Whatever," she replied and walked towards the first door of the seventh floor and was followed by Renji and Ichigo.

They pressed their ears on the door and heard nothing, "We can't hear any-"

"It's fuckin' open, Rukia," said Renji as he opened the door.

"Sorry, my bad," she replied in embarrassment.

They entered the French style room silently and walked toward the door in the west side. They pressed their ears again and tried to listen to whatever sound they might hear. As they continued trying, blood just rose up their faces as they heard screaming and moaning inside. Besides, they heard not just two people but four.

"Shit! Don't tell me the twins are with our Egoistic Kings!" cursed Rukia.

"Well, I think so," answered Renji.

"Uhm…can we leave now? We might get caught," asked the orange-haired Ichigo.

Renji and Rukia looked at each other and chuckled. Rukia then teased Ichigo, "You can go now if you want, but I think you'll enjoy listening to them."

Ichigo flushed with embarrassment as he run out of the room and went back to his own. There, he found Grimmjow sleeping on his couch. He looked around to search for the white-haired genius but saw nothing. He took a deep breath and closed the door behind him and locked it. He passed by the couch and was about to enter his room when he turned around and went to the couch where Grimmjow was currently resting. He sat by blue-haired's side and looked at him casually. Then he ran his fingers on his hair down to face and traced the outline of his lips. He often does this act when he wakes up in Grimmjow's room. He loves doing this since it is quite rare seeing this tough guy's face peacefully sleeping like a freakin' ancient god. (A/N: I won't go far saying Grimmjow's sleeping face looks like an angel. LOL) He continued doing this for a time until Grimmjow flinched and opened his left eye. Ichigo stood quickly but was caught by the other.

"Uhm, you're supposed to be sleeping, right?" said Ichigo.

"Hmm…stay here…" the blue-haired replied as he buried his face on the strawberry's shoulder.

"We had a deal for three days, so let me go and I will sleep in my room peacefully," he shoved Grimmjow's arm and walked away.

"Fuck that deal, Ichigo," replied Grimmjow with annoyance.

Ichigo continued to walk towards his room and when he entered it, he made it sure that he locked it because he doesn't want to wake up surprised.

"Well, goodnight my strawberry," he said as he looked to Ichigo's door and left the room.

"Damn you, Sun! You're rising up early again!" Grimmjow cursed as he covered his face with a pillow.

Three days had passed and Grimmjow managed to control himself on ravishing Ichigo whenever he meets him. He stayed with his close so-called 'friends' Toshiro and Atobe. As for Ichigo, he stayed with Renji and Rukia.

He got up and went to his bathroom to take a shower. Then he made himself ready for a nice Thursday since Ichigo promised to do anything he wants after three days. He smirked at his reflection in the mirror as he brushes his blue hair. He took his jacket and went out to his room. As he was approaching the elevator, he saw Ichigo coming out of his room as well. He smiled madly by the site of his favorite 'strawberry' and went near him and brushed his lips on the other guy's.

"Deal's off, right?" he whispered seductively.

"Uh-uhm yeah," Ichigo replied as he swallowed uncomfortably when he remembered his words three days ago.

"So, be ready for tonight because you're going to do my every wish," teased Grimmjow as he caught Ichigo's lips once again.

"Why don't the two of you ditch all our classes for today and have sex all day long," mocked Atobe as he passed the two.

"That's a good idea," Grimmjow answered.

"FFS! I need to go to class so let me go now!" Ichigo pushed Grimmjow away and ran towards to elevator and went down quickly as the door opens.

"Your strawberry seems shy," commented Atobe with a raised eyebrow.

"In public, yes but in bed, definitely not," grinned the blue-hair as he went inside the second elevator.

In the class of Section I-A, the usual things happen:

The twins harassing Ichigo on very very very annoying questions

Atobe and Tamaki having an argument in front of the class

Grimmjow sleeping

Renji's flirting with other girls (and boys)

Rukia and Toshiro's strategic planning

And Professor Matsumoto's late arrival

But today's quite different; the blonde professor was followed by an orange-haired girl. Everyone's eyes were fixed on the new arrival.

"Okay, before I start the lesson, I'll introduce to you a new student here in Ouran University. She is a princess from England. Her name is Inoue Orihime," Professor Matsumoto happily introduced.

The girl bowed and smiled at everyone in the class.

"She seems nice," commented Rukia.

"She looks stupid in my eyes," Grimmjow mocked.

"I won't go that far if I were you," warned Tamaki.

"Whatever," said the white-haired.

"Now, why don't you take a seat? Hmm… let's see, there's a vacant seat beside Hitachiin Kaoru over there," she pointed out.

"Thanks," she bowed again and went to the third row.

Ichigo's eyes were fixed at the new girl and he was utterly stunned by her. He shook his head and looked back to his favorite person on the first row. The new girl went near them and sat beside Kaoru. She smiled at the three and the twins utterly smiled back. Ichigo bowed his head and smiled afterwards.

"I'm Inoue Orihime, nice to meet you!" greeted the girl to the three.

The twins chorused, "We are the Hitachiin Twins." "I am Kaoru and that is my twin brother Hikaru," introduced the younger Hitachiin.

"Glad to meet you Kaoru," she looked at the Kaoru then at Hikaru, "Hikaru." Then her eyes were locked on Ichigo. The orange-haired, on the other hand, noticed the smile coming from the princess.

"My name's Kurosaki Ichigo, nice to meet you," he bowed again and continued listening to Professor Matsumoto's lecture.

The princess continued to smile at him until the end of the period. When the bell rang for a 30-minute break, Ichigo stood up quickly and went out of the classroom. Grimmjow eyes followed him and went out as well.

"What the hell's up with that girl? She keeps on looking at me!" thought Ichigo exhaling deeply.

"What's the matter my orange-haired strawberry?" touching Ichigo's cheek and giving him a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Err…nothing…really," replied Ichigo, not looking directly at Grimmjow's eyes.

"Hmm…liar," the blue-haired said while teasing Ichigo's left ear.

"Well, Kurosaki-kun, Grimmjow-kun, I don't think it's necessary for the two to do it here. We have luxurious suites back in the dormitory, right?" interrupted Professor Urahara. "My, my, you two should decide whether you want to attend my class or you want hump each other here or in your rooms."

"Sorry, sir," apologized Ichigo politely.

"Whatever," commented Grimmjow giving the professor a grin.

"Well then come inside, I'll have a pop quiz," smirked the white-haired professor.

"Yes, sir," replied the two at the same time.

I'm not a fan of IchiXHime but I need this girl for later chapters.

GrimXHime, yeah I'm a fan…also IchiXRuki and ToushiXKarin…there'll be a preview on the next for my new work.

Should I upload two chapters next time? Chapter 8 & 9? Yes or No? Send me a message if you have questions. Then, I'll just have to answer it, of course….

Please leave a review. Uhm…. Oh… yeah… Thanks! (--,)

VACATION!! WEEE!! But we have summer classes, Damn that course! Why did I ever enroll in it! I should be enjoying the sun…fufufu (--,)


	8. Chapter 8 A Letter in the Morning

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any character from Prince of Tennis and Ouran High School Host Club

**Disclaimer:** I really want to own Bleach so Grimmjow can have more exposure but I don't have the time to buy this from the author. (_Kidding!_)

**Cross-over characters:**

Prince of Tennis – Atobe Keigo

Ouran High School Host Club – Suoh Tamaki and Hitachiin Twins

_**Here is 1 out of 2 uploaded chapters… CHAAAAPTERRR….EEEEEIIIIGHHHTTT!! WEEEE!!**_

"_Yeah, same here, I'm tired of your stubbornness and lack of sensitivity! It seems you forgot that I've waited for you for four hours and damn it, I worried like hell…not a call, not a message, nothing. Why do you think I'm acting like this?" answered the teal-haired._

**Chapter 8: A Letter in the Morning**

After their last class, Ichigo went out with Orihime since Grimmjow and the twins were summoned by the administration. He escorted her to some of the places she needs to know like the cafeteria, council office, gymnasium, the faculty, the laboratories, library and their dormitory. They went upstairs to the sixth floor where Orihime stays.

"So what room are you in?" asked Ichigo bluntly.

"Ah? Well…uhm…I think in room 609," she replied while checking her PDA phone for assurance.

"Have you been there? Let's go see it," suggested Ichigo with a cheesy smile.

"I haven't been there since I went to class right after my arrival. I just let the butlers carry my luggage up to my room," she retorted right after taking the card key on her purse.

She opened the door and entered it. Ichigo followed her and as he entered, his eyes got blind. Her living room is in vibrant lemon yellow citrus theme. The walls and the sofas are in lemon yellow and the curtain and other accessories are in citrus green and orange. As usual, there are three doors that lead to the bedroom, bathroom and study.

While Orihime was busy dialing numbers on her phone, Ichigo walked around the room and opened the door on the farthest left. He entered it and saw a mahogany canopy bed with white see-through cloth draped around it. The walls are in calming peach contrasting the bright colors outside. He walked around the bedroom and opened the glass door near the left side of the bed and found a table with three chairs for tea time or breakfast. He stayed at the balcony area for a moment and then was startled by the new girl.

"BOO!" she yelled at Ichigo's ear.

"Wahh!" he squealed in surprise.

"You were gone while I was ordering dinner," Orihime said with a warm smile.

"I was just exploring your room, heehehehe…" Ichigo responded clearly.

"Well, I just ordered a pizza with lots of green peppers and hot sauce, and a dozen of garlic breads with cream cheese! Additionally, I ordered blueberry cheesecake with chocolate syrup on top then cookies n' cream ice cream with M&Ms for our dessert and…" she reported highly.

"Uhm… I think those will be too much already," Ichigo replied with an awkward expression.

After half an hour of waiting, their orders came in. The foods she mentioned were there but there were lots of additionals, like strawberry shake and mocha frappuccino and many more. Looking at all the foods resting on the table, Ichigo felt nauseated when he saw the girl eating a lot and mixing and pouring lots of stuff in one. She even offered him an ice cream with green slimy syrup on it. He just refused politely and continued eating his plain normal food.

When they finally finished their eating out, Ichigo glanced at his watch and noticed it was 8 pm already. So he excused himself with Orihime and went upstairs to his room. He slowly opened the door and entered his room. He walked straight up to the next door that led to his bedroom without noticing a certain teal-haired guy lounging on his sofa with a stern look.

"Where have you been?" the teal-haired asked.

Ichigo was dumfounded by Grimmjow's voice. "He sounds angry, oh god!" Ichigo thought helplessly.

"Man, you're answering me," Grimmjow voiced out as he stood and pinned Ichigo to the wall.

"Err… I was with Orihime, we kinda ate out then I noticed it was past eight already," Ichigo explained simply.

"You were gone for four hours and you didn't even leave a message? I was worried, didn't you know that!?" replied the Grimmjow as his hands released Ichigo from his tight grip.

"I'm sorry I forgot to call or leave a message," Ichigo apologized_. "Heck! What's wrong with this guy?"_

"I called you but you were out of reach! I didn't know what to do or where to find you. You're not even with the twins or Renji or Rukia. Not even with the Egoistic Kings or with Toushiro! I was worried. Damn it!" Grimmjow shouted as he crossed his arms around Ichigo's waist and rested his head on the other's shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry too much. Besides, I'm fine and still in one piece," Ichigo smirked as he caressed Grimmjow's hair.

Grimmjow didn't move from his position and just uttered, "I'm staying here in your room tonight."

"Uhm…err…you…"

"Instead of you staying in my room, why don't I stay here," the teal-haired grinned as he held the other's waist tightly onto him.

"Err…can I refuse that offer?" questioned Ichigo as he tried to avoid the luscious lips of his assaulter.

"No, because I believe we had a deal 3 days ago," teased Grimmjow while blowing softly on Ichigo's right ear.

"Uhm…ahh…would you kindly remind me of what that is, I seem to have forgotten about it," lied the orange-haired.

The other guy seemed not to hear and continued his ministrations. He stroked Ichigo's hair and gently roamed his right hand onto his chest and unbuttoned his shirt.

Ichigo lustfully licked his lips as he explored Grimmjow's form. However, their carnal fun was interrupted by the sudden ring of Ichigo's cell phone.

"Gr-Grimmjow, wait a sec-"

"Who the hell was that!?" roared the teal-haired as his strawberry pushed him away.

Ichigo took his phone out and answered the call, "Hello? Oh, Orihime. Uhm…Yes, what was it again…"

Grimmjow quirked an eyebrow when he heard the name of the new girl. He seemed uncomfortable hearing her name from his beloved Ichigo. After minutes of listening to the two from the couch, his patience finally snapped. He went to where Ichigo was standing and grabbed the phone and said, "Bitch, the two of us were quite busy and you sundered the treat. Well, I recommend you call later or tomorrow probably not ever. Clear? All right…" he turned off the phone and threw it away.

Ichigo got agitated and slapped Grimmjow, "What the hell was that for? I was talking to her!"

"Hell? Huh…well, she interrupted us…then you pushed me away like nothing then you talked to her," explained the other.

"So what if I talk to her?" yelled the orange-haired

"So what? Are you kidding me? Bastard, I'm just implying that you ignored me so abruptly when she called. We had a deal three days ago and I'm supposed to get my reward tonight," told Grimmjow with annoyance in his voice.

Ichigo sighed and exclaimed to Grimmjow with much irritation, "Is that all? Sex, wtf? Is sex all that occupies your freakin' mind? Is there anything else because frankly I'm getting tired of it."

"Yeah, same here, I'm tired of your stubbornness and lack of sensitivity! It seems you forgot that I've waited for you for four hours and damn it, I worried like hell…not a call or a message, nothing. Why do you think I'm acting like this?" answered the teal-haired.

"You're acting like that because you're being hysterical and illogical…and--"

"Shut the hell up, Ichigo. If you don't notice the reason…I'm out of here," broke off the guy and walked out of room.

Ichigo watched the teal-haired shut the door loudly. Then, he inhaled as much air as he could as he thought about the last words of Grimmjow.

"Doesn't notice, eh? I know he's jealous, but something's not connecting…" wondered Ichigo while opening the door to his bedroom.

He jumped onto his comfortable bed and reached for the nearest pillow he could grab. Then, he rolled facing the ceiling still thinking about the conflict that happened.

"I don't want him to get mad at me, it feels rather painful," he touched his chest heavily as he felt throbbing pain. "What's missing? He's jealous because he's…"

"He's…" he thought until he fell asleep.

* * *

The sun rose quickly and Ichigo came running down the stairs. He cannot wait for the elevator (also if ever he bumped into someone) so he used the stairs to run down from the seventh floor to the first with lightning speed. He is going to be late and bets Tamaki and Atobe will punish him for that.

Today is the third day and last day for OU's Grand Festival, a festival three weeks after the final exams. "Grand?" Well, every pioneer on earth will be here from fashion to entertainment to arts to technology to sports to finance…everything. He was assigned to be one of the dealers of their class' gig for the festival, The Royal Casino. Even though he doesn't know much in gambling, the twins taught him two weeks prior to the festival.

Ichigo run so fast that he didn't notice the guy he bumped into. He just turned around and apologized and quickly run away. He finally reached their classroom and was welcomed by the voice of the princess.

"ICHIGO, YOU'RE LATE! ATOBE AND TAMAKI ARE SO HYPED UP!" yelled Rukia on Ichigo's ears.

"I know, I know, but I overslept, I can't help it. I was so excited about it," defended Ichigo as Rukia fixed the bow tie on his neck.

"You should know how to tie this stuff," commented the girl.

"I'll practice on that, so where will I be?" asked the orange-haired.

"There on the center with Grimmjow," Rukia hastily pointed out, "I'll be going, Nii-sama will be here any moment and I need to welcome him."

"With Grimmjow?" Ichigo sighed deeply.

He hasn't talked to that guy for a whole month now. He can't concentrate well during the finals and now this. He doesn't know what to say to him now. Reality check, he's not even ready to be with him again. He's been avoiding him for so long and the other guy doesn't seem to care either. He approached the center table and summed up all the courage available for him to say something, "Err…" Damn it, nothing!

The teal-haired noticed the actions of Ichigo and just said placidly, "You distribute the chips and I'll deal with guys, got it?"

Ichigo just nodded and did what the other guy has said.

This continued until the end of the day. The two of them neither talked nor glanced at each other. After the whole day and the entire class is organizing the class back to normal.

Atobe called out Grimmjow and he left Ichigo returning the chips and cards in their respective cases. Right after that, he went out of the class without saying goodbye to the twins or Renji and Rukia. He walked straight the hallway and out of the building. He went to the rose garden again and lay flat on his back once he reached the very core of the garden.

"Whew! That was tiring," Ichigo breathed deeply and suddenly remembered what happened in this place.

"I'm thinking of him again, huh?" he thought.

His eyes were starting to close when suddenly Ichigo rose up and looked around him.

"Someone's here?" he asked himself and hurriedly stood up. He hid himself behind the other way through the garden.

He watched carefully behind the bush of roses who's the bastard obstructed his so-called nap. A figure appeared and it was, to his dismay, none other than Grimmjow. "Why would he be here?" Ichigo implored. The other guy sat on the edge of the fountain and looked up in the sky, sighed and looked down. After moments of sitting there, he stood up and walked from where he came from. Ichigo unconsciously ran after him and wrapped his arms around Grimmjow.

"What the he – "

"I miss you so much. Please don't leave yet," spoke Ichigo as he pressed himself to the back of the teal-haired.

"Ichigo, I need to – "

"Don't go, please. I really need you now. I was too naïve and … and I really don't know what to tell you … I can't form words nor letters right now," continued the orange-haired.

Grimmjow sighed and turned around to face Ichigo, "I was waiting for that." He grinned sweetly to Ichigo and stroked his hair and kissed it. "I'll be with you later, I need to finish something, okay?" he said and brushed his lips onto Ichigo's aching lips, "Your room tonight."

* * *

He just replied by nodding his head like a child. After Grimmjow left, he ran as fast he could back in the dormitory and this time he used the elevator for the lift. When he reached his room, he tossed his clothes right on the basket beside the shower and quickly cleaned himself. He heard the knock on the door and hurriedly wore the white robe on the counter and answered the door.

"That was fast," he said to his visitor.

"You're the one who's fast. I just left you and now you're all showered up," Grimmjow retorted and entered the room and went straight to Ichigo's bedroom.

Ichigo followed feeling the cold air from the open windows of his bedroom. He was snatched by strong arms and pinned to the bed. He breathed deeply as he felt the warm air coming from Grimmjow's mouth.

"Hmm… where did we left off last month?" asked the teal-haired as he looked on the hazel eyes of Ichigo.

"Uhmm…ahnn…err… I think you were unbuttoning my shirt back then. But, but, I don't have any shirt at all," answered the tamed Ichigo.

"Well, at least I can still strip you off this robe of yours," he said and licked the bare chest of Ichigo as he slid the robe off the other guy's skin.

"Damn, our three-day deal became a month long one," commented Grimmjow hastily.

"Would you just shut up and get on with it!" shouted Ichigo as he pulled the other guy to himself.

"Whoa! Easy now, let me do my way first," teased Grimmjow as he bit a mark on Ichigo's neck.

"I wish your way would be … ahhh… f-fast… and …err…. Rough," whispered Ichigo to his ear.

Grimmjow smile devilishly and caressed the remaining untouched skin of his berry and stroked his hardening companion down under. He licked it lavishly and listened to the music he's been waiting for: Ichigo's moaning his name and begging him for more.

"Gr-Grim-Grimmjow, O-Onegai," Ichigo breathed as he clutched Griimjow's hair.

"You're a hasty kind, aren't you," Grimmjow remarked as he continued to torture his beloved Ichigo whose voice is getting louder and louder every time he tastes his hardened member.

Ichigo pulled a pillow and covered it to his face. He was biting it so much as he tried to contain this carnal pleasure rising up on him. He felt the loss of Grimmjow's menacing tongue and peeped from the pillow. Fortunately to Ichigo's eyes, Grimmjow's stripping himself of the black polo slowly. The other guy threw the pillow away and rested on his shoulders so he will have a better view of the fine form of his Grimmjow. He missed seeing those well-formed chest and chiseled abs and he can't help but caress them while Grimmjow's took off his underwear.

"You're really impatient when it comes to this, huh?" mocked the teal-haired.

"Just move faster 'cause I want to feel you now," begged Ichigo as he laid flat on bed.

After getting rid of every hindrance between the two of them, Grimmjow rubbed himself with Ichigo's cum, spread his berry's legs and entered it forcefully, just as requested by Ichigo. He heard a mild cry from him but didn't bother since he requested him to be rough and fast. So he just went on with his animalistic desire and slammed him on the bed and jammed his ass off him.

The two continued these actions and switched positions for a treat until both reached their bliss at midnight. Ichigo breathed heavily and noticed they fucked on the south side of the bed the whole time. He turned to his left and cuddled the guy beside him.

"Are you already sleeping, Grim-chan?" said Ichigo cutely.

"Don't call me that," he replied annoyingly.

Ichigo just smiled and closed his eyes. This night was as perfect as before.

* * *

"Darn it, the sun!" Ichigo said when his eyes were blinded by the sun.

He rolled to his left and found no one. He suddenly sat up to look for a certain blue-haired guy. He went back to his previous position and dived into the sheets. He heard the door open and close. He peeped through the blanket and saw Grimmjow sitting on the edge of the bed. He rose up and flung his arms around the other's waist and bit a small mark on Grimmjow's shoulders. The teal-haired replied by placing his arms on Ichigo's shoulders.

"What's that?" asked Ichigo innocently.

"A letter from my mother," answered Grimmjow with a stern look.

Ichigo examined the letter and noticed the last line.

"Come home."

* * *

**Well, like it? Tee Hee… Here's my preview.**

_He went backstage and entered the room without any permission. He searched for the girl who just performed and when he found her, he quickly pinned to the wall._

"_Woman, I demand your name! NOW!" _

"_Sir, I don't think you are allowed to be in here… if you don't have any business with me, other than my name, please leave."_

"_You got some nerve saying those words to me, woman. Spill out your name or do I have to force you?"_

So? Do you know who these people are? Care to guess?

Toushiro X Karin

Grimmjow X Orihime

Ichigo X Rukia

Zaraki X Rangiku

Ulquiorra X Orihime

Grimmjow X Ulquiorra (??)

Grimmjow X Ichigo (??)

-- Next time, guess this fanfic's title… you'll have Five choices --

Well, next chapter will have some drama on it. I really don't know, I'm not good on writing dramas or any angsty kind of thing.

Please leave a review. Thanks! (--,)


	9. Chapter 9 Transient

Disclaimer: I really want to own Bleach so Grimmjow can have more exposure but I don't have the time to buy this from the author

**Disclaimer:** I already own BLEACH! At last…YIPEEEE!! (Kubo suddenly kicks heartlessfire, "BAKA-MONO!!")…_I see stars…_

**Cross-over characters:**

Prince of Tennis – Atobe Keigo

Ouran High School Host Club – Suoh Tamaki and Hitachiin Twins

_**The second part of the upload is here! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! Sorry for the late update!**_

"_Would you mind to come with me?" asked Grimmjow as he kissed him gently._

"_I don't think I'll come with you. I need to finish what I had started here," answered Ichigo and walked away._

**Chapter 9: Transient**

"_What's that?" asked Ichigo innocently._

"_A letter from my mother," answered Grimmjow with a stern look._

_Ichigo examined the letter and noticed the last line._

"_Come home."_

Ichigo's heart throbbed more painful than before. He was suddenly confused by the matter. He stood up and went to the bathroom to have a warm shower. His head was awfully painful from last night. Warm water ran down from his skin and he felt relief through it.

"Come home…Come home…Come home…" the words were playing in his mind over and over.

"Why?" he thought as carefully wiped his skin with a dry towel and draped it around his waist.

He went out of the bathroom and noticed Grimmjow move from the bedside to the balcony area. Ichigo went out there to ask Grimmjow about the letter.

"I know it's none of my business, but what's with the letter," he inquired carefully.

Grimmjow took a deep breath and narrated, "My mom was just telling me to go back to Spain so I can train as the next 'Boss' of the company. In the future, I'll manage both of my parent's empires since I'm the only son. They sent me here so I can make more connections that can be allies in the future. That's why I connected myself to Tamaki, Atobe, Rukia and Toushiro since their families are in the top 10 most powerful families in the world, my family included. Mom came here yesterday, but I didn't have the chance to talk to her since all of us were so busy for the festival. So she just left a letter to the butler to be delivered this morning."

Ichigo remained silent and walked back into his bedroom and hide himself under the sheets. Now, he was wondering if Grimmjow's going to follow his mother's request or not. He wished for the latter. While squeezing a pillow, he felt Grimmjow's hand tapped his head and heard him say, "Strawberry, we still have last day classes. Hurry up or you're be late."

"Yeah, I'll be late. I'm gonna take some time here," he replied as he felt the other guy went out of the room.

Ichigo went inside the classroom and sat in his usual seat in the third row. He noticed all eyes were on him but didn't bother. He was quickly approached by the twins.

"Yo! Ichigo!" chorused the twins in their usual manner.

Ichigo just looked at them placidly and looked back down.

The twins noticed Ichigo's behavior, however they just decided to ask him what's up. "Yo, why on earth were you late?" asked Hikaru.

"Duh, this is the last day of the semester and we're gonna have vacation and stuff. Besides, it's all right to be late at this time," retorted Kaoru with you-are-a-stupid-twin look.

"But, why would you attend the last class? I mean, you should just be absent all day, right?" implored the older twin.

"Duh, because – "

"Leave me alone for now. Please, Hikaru, Kaoru," he whispered slowly without looking at the two.

The twin's grins become expressionless as their favorite plaything asked them to leave. They moved from the seats and went on the first row.

Then, Orihime sat beside Ichigo and noticed the behavior of the orange-haired. She just stayed silent as she anticipated his reaction when she asked for the matter. The class went on like the usual and then when the bell rang, everybody cheered and quickly went out of the classroom. Atobe and Tamaki looked at their special student in the third row and switched the blue-haired guy in the first row.

"Let's go," suggested Tamaki.

All of them followed the blonde and left the two alone in the classroom.

Ichigo stayed in his place and watched Grimmjow as he slowly approached him. He sat beside the orange-haired and rested his arms on the desk.

"I'm sorry if the letter's bothering you, but I've decided," he said seriously.

The other guy stayed silent and Grimmjow turned to his direction and brushed his lips on the other's lips. Ichigo remained expressionless on the matter and just breathed deeply. His eyes locked to the other's blue eyes.

"Would you mind to come with me?" asked Grimmjow as he kissed him gently.

"I don't think I'll come with you. I need to finish what I had started here," answered Ichigo and walked away.

Grimmjow closed his eyes as he heard the sound of the door being closed.

"_Come with him? I want to be with him but I won't go as far as being with him in Spain. What will I do there? Besides, I entered this university to prove something and not to have a guy rich to take me. I – I -"_ he stopped and rested his head on his door as tears started to flow.

"_I'll miss him for sure…"_ he entered his room and jumped to the nearest couch and squeezed a throw pillow.

Meanwhile, Grimmjow went to the cafeteria have some strawberry milk shake the third time of the day. After ordering, he was approached by his best friend, Toushiro.

"Care to tell me something?" quizzed the silver-haired.

The teal-haired turned to the direction of Toushiro, "Hmmph… Yeah… I need some answers here."

Toushiro just nodded and listened.

"Is it wrong to ask a guy you care the most to be with you? Yes or No?"

"No."

"Even though, I ask him to be with me in Spain?"

"To be with you here isn't wrong, but in Spain, I'll have to say it's wrong," commented Toushiro.

"So, what's wrong with that?" implored the teal-haired.

"Think about it, he is a special student here. He has his reason to be in here. He is not here just to be taken away by you when you want him to. What will he do in Spain?" explained the silver-haired.

"I don't – "

"You're being possessive of him and you're supposed to understand his situation for this instance. If I were him, I would definitely refuse that offer since I'm just a commoner who successfully entered this non-commoner university and have to prove that I belong here. Besides, he won't be here if his grades are low or – "

"So, you're saying I'm distracting him?" yelled Grimmjow as he tapped his fist on the table.

"No, what I mean is try to understand him and think what he's feeling right now. I know he certainly wants to be with you, but he has his dream," replied Toushiro in defense.

Grimmjow stayed silent for a moment. Then he walked out leaving Toushiro continuing his drink.

"Whoa! I fell asleep! What time is it?" he suddenly blurted out when he fell off the couch.

He looked at his watch for the time, "It's half past ten already? I slept for more than six hours."

He decided to have a shower before packing his clothes. He would have to go home since tomorrow's already vacation. Everybody in the class have their plans for the semestral break. Before the festival, the twins have invited him to be in Glasgow while Rukia asked him to be in Paris. He heard that Atobe and Tamaki will be in Milan for business but everybody thinks that they just want to have an L-O-V-E vacation alone. Renji on the other hand will be back in his province in Osaka and help with his family's business and Toushiro will be leaving for the U.S. since he was invited as the master strategist of war. Grimmjow, on the other hand, will be … will be leaving for Spain … for good.

His heart throbbed in pain again, "What's wrong with me? I should be happy right?"

He messed up his hair and opened the door leading to the bathroom. He switched on the heater and closed the glass door. He started to clean himself up and looked into the direction of the dripping water. He tilted his head to feel the water running down his chest. After a moment of relaxation, he reached for the shampoo on the right side of the shower and poured it into his hands then lathered it onto his hair.

Minutes after his shower, he went out of the bathroom with the white robe he used last night. He wet to his closet and took the clothes out and put it into his luggage. While arranging his things, he thought that he'll miss this place during vacation and all of the people here including the annoying twins and … and …

"DAMN IT! JUST STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM NOW! IT'LL BE OVER ANYWAY!" he exclaimed exasperatedly.

He went outside the room and stayed in his living room to have a cup of tea. While he was making tea, he heard a knock on the door. He closed his eyes and decided not to answer it.

"Ichigo, open up!" yelled by a familiar voice.

Ichigo quickly ran to the door but when he was about to open it, he couldn't find the strength to look at him so he just rested his head on it.

"I know, you're there. If you don't want to open this damn door, just listen to me, okay?" he said plainly.

Ichigo turned around and rested his back on the door. He is all ears to what Grimmjow's going to say.

Hearing no reply from the other guy he started, "My flight directly to Madrid will leaving in an hour, so I have to hurry. I want you to hear this before I go." He breathed deeply, "I love you, Ichigo."

Hazel eyes widened as he heard the words. It left him stunned the whole time Grimmjow's talking.

"I don't know when, but I'll be back for sure," he continued. "Would you wait for me? Just give me at least five or six years and I'll be back for you. Ichigo?" he heard nothing from the other guy and slowly walked away from the door.

Ichigo heard the nothing but silence for the next few minutes. "Should I wait for you?" he wondered.

The night remained quiet as Ichigo walked back into his room. He heard nothing from what Grimmjow had said. He dove into his sheets and slowly closed his eyes.

"Should I wait?"

So that's it… the two-part upload… I promise I'll upload next week… well, everything's finished anyway, but I'm uploading depending on your reviews. Please understand me.

Next chapter, we're going to have a time lapse. So everybody's out of school and have their own careers including our Strawberry. CHEEEEEEEEE……

_**So last time, I let you guess the right pairing and as of this time, I'll let you guess the title:**_

The Song Under the Sun

The Conceited

The Platter of Men

Review My Kisses

The High School Casanova

-- Answers will be on the last chapter of this story. --

Please leave a review. Thanks! (--,)


	10. Chapter 10 Six Years of Yearning

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach

**Disclaimer:** I don't own bleach! I got enough kicking from Kubo…Wooooooooooo!!

**Cross-over characters:**

Prince of Tennis – Atobe Keigo

Ouran High School Host Club – Suoh Tamaki and Hitachiin Twins

_**Second to the last chapter of my story. This would be a short one. Please leave a review. Well, thanks in advance!**_

"_WELL, HE SAID THAT HE'LL BE HERE AT 5 PM. I WAITED FOR TWO HOURS AND HE'S STILL NOT HERE! I CHECKED THE FLIGHT SCHEDULE ONLY TO FIND OUT THAT HE'S FLIGHT WAS DELAYED FOR SIX HOURS!!" yelled Toushiro in much annoyance._

**Chapter 10: Six years of Yearning**

Ichigo came inside in a bar where he noticed a familiar scent of combined cigarette and alcohol. He was not really a bar type of person but his friends insisted on him to come. He walked past three men who were harassing a waitress. The music was so loud and he couldn't care less what he sees like two men making out or girls fighting over spilled cocktail. He just continued to walk and found himself facing himself a big guy with an eye patch on his right eye. He moved from his position and went up the steel spiral staircase and sat on the nearest 'bed' together with his friends: Rukia, Renji and the ever lovable (and annoying) twins.

"ICHYYYYY!!" synchronized the twins as they embraced the expressionless face of the orange-haired.

"Here we go again…Phew!" thought Ichigo.

It has been years since he finished college and became a professional architect. He was always busy as projects popped up on and on. However, Fridays weren't an excuse for him not to go since Renji or Rukia will not stop bothering if he won't go. Well, this morning he had an urgent call that a client will arrive tomorrow and needs to talk about a plan for a high-class night club. So he really needs to go home and start on the project since he already had the details he needed. But Renji keeps on calling so he had no choice but to go here.

"So, how's Orihime back at home," implored Rukia just to start a conversation on the lethargic Ichigo.

"Huh? What?!" he replied as he almost fell of the bedside.

"I said, how's your girl doin?" asked Rukia again.

"Oh! Well, she's on GY tonight. She said she had a hard case," he retorted to Rukia.

Orihime became her live-in partner just a year ago. She was still studying as intern under a famous lawyer in Tokyo.

"Nothing else?" quizzed Renji with a nasty look.

"Nothing else, Renji. I don't think what you are thinkin' is significant as of this moment," answered Ichigo with a raised eyebrow.

"Heh, if Grimmjow's with you I don't think you will be this uhm… cle – " Hikaru was suddenly kicked on the head by his twin and both fell of the bed.

"Hikaru, I told you not to mention his name in front of Ichigo," whispered Kaoru to his stupid older twin.

"But that was years ago. Don't you think he already moved on, dumb ass!" he responded as he chopped the head of the younger twin.

"It's all right, you two. So for compensation, why don't the two of buy me a drink? Shall we say a Zombie or a Cuervo," Ichigo said plainly with a smirk.

"Yes, yes!" acknowledged the two and immediately called for a waiter.

"Cuervo? What a shot or the whole bottle?" quizzed Renji.

"Bottle," he answered with a devilish smile. "Since I don't think you guys will allow me to go home early, might as well stay here and make myself drunk."

"That's our Ichigo!" cheered Rukia as she squeezed Ichigo.

"Ouch! …. Ah… well, by the way, where are the Egoistic Kings and Toushiro?" asked the orange-haired.

"The Kings were both busy running their empires and Toushiro was still in the airport. Hmmm… I wonder, he was there for almost six hours," answered Rukia as she took her phone and dialed Toushiro's number.

"Airport?" wondered Ichigo.

"Oh! Hello, Toushiro. Well, what happened? You're still there? Why?" she put the phone on speaker so they can all hear Toushiro's voice even with the loud music.

"WELL, HE SAID THAT HE'LL BE HERE AT 5 PM. I WAITED FOR TWO HOURS AND HE'S STILL NOT HERE! I CHECKED THE FLIGHT SCHEDULE ONLY TO FIND OUT THAT HE'S FLIGHT WAS DELAYED FOR SIX HOURS!!" yelled Toushiro in much annoyance.

All of them just smiled as they understand the situation. Rukia then continued, "So what time would you be here?"

"About an hour or two, well, bye I call you when we're on our way," he replied and hung up the phone.

"So, who's coming back?" inquired Ichigo as he poured the Tequila on his glass.

"What? You didn't know?" Rukia replied with a confused look.

"Yeah, didn't you received his e-mail?" added Renji.

"Well, I haven't checked my e-mail for the last two days," replied Ichigo.

"That explains why you didn't know who's coming back," said the twins with an agitating tone.

"Huh? Who the hell is it?" he shouted in irritation.

"You'll find out later," replied Rukia.

"Damn, you're slow!" commented Renji as he sipped a shot of Jack Daniels and poured another.

Ichigo just stayed silent the whole time thinking who might come back. While doing that, he drank a glass of Tequila one glass after the other. A whole hour past and his bottle of Tequila ran out.

"Nah, Renji call the waiter please. I need another one," he pleaded Renji with a flushed face.

"Whoa! Ichy, take it easy. You just had a whole bottle. How's your liver?" replied the redhead.

"Monkey boy, just call the waiter!" exclaimed Ichigo as he threw a pillow to Renji.

"Hey!"

"Cut it out you two!" interrupted by a certain silver-haired who just happened to arrive.

"Yay! Shirou-chan's here," clamored the twins happily.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME SHIROU-CHAN!" roared Toushiro as he kicked the twins.

Ichigo just snickered to the three who are quarrelling until he noticed a figure standing just beside him. His blood rose suddenly and his drunkard state went out the window like nothing happened.

"G-Gr-Grimmjow?" he said as he looked onto those cerulean eyes.

"Told you, I'll come back," he said with a warm smile.

"Reality check! I did not wait for you, duh," he thought as he stood up.

"Well, I need to go. It's already past midnight. I have a project to start to in the morning so I need my sleep," he said and walked away.

"Ichigo! Wait -" cried Rukia out.

"Cut it Rukia," Grimmjow snatched her left arm and watched Ichigo went downstairs and leave the club, "I'll see him tomorrow, anyway."

Ichigo went out of the bar as fast as he could. His mind was all in a daze because of Grimmjow's sudden appearance. He almost stumbled at someone when he walked directly into the parking area.

"AH! Damn it, my freakin' head hurts… it burns!" commented Ichigo as his gently massage his temples, "How can I drive properly at this state?"

He took his keys out of his black pants and unlocked his black Porsche. He mind was all blank as he drove fast in the highway. Fortunately, nothing bad happened while he drove for the past half hour and got home safely. He parked his car in front of the apartment's door and gave the keys to the doorman.

"Good Morning, Sir" greeted the doorman.

"Morning?" he looked at his watch and noticed it was already 2 in the morning.

He walked straight to the elevator area and pressed the up button and waited for the lift. Once he got inside, he pressed the 10th floor as he checked out his phone for some messages. His boss left him a message that he needs to be in the firm at 8 in the morning to discuss the matter of his four new projects. He was shocked by the time since his usual was 10 or 11 in the morning.

"Why so early?" wondered Ichigo as the doors open in the 10th floor.

He walked westward at the end of the hallway and swiped his keycard on the door. He opened it up left his coat at the nearby couch and walked straight up the kitchen. He got a glass of water and searched for an analgesic for his headache in the medicine tray in the cabinet. When finished dinking, he went upstairs to his room to find Orihime sleeping on the bed.

"I-Ichigo? You're home," she said slowly as she flinched to Ichigo's direction.

"Y-yeah, you're quite early," he said while taking off his clothes and threw it off the basket.

"I need to go back there early anyway. I'll just need some sleep for about three or four hours then I'll go," she replied and shut her eyes.

Ichigo took a white shirt and slid it on himself. He laid himself flat on bed looking at the ceiling. He tried his best to fall asleep but he couldn't.

His thoughts were in a foggy state, "He's back … but I … I'm not ready for this… What … will … What will I do?" It went on for minutes and went on the REM state.

* * *

That's it! NEXT Chapter will be the last. So please leave nice or nasty reviews. It's okay.

Hope you liked this one even though it's short because I want to put everything on the last chapter.

I'll upload the first chapter of my new story together with the last chapter. Check it out… (--,)

Please leave a review. Thanks! (--,)


	11. Chapter 11 A Night of Rainfall

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach

**Disclaimer:** I don't own bleach! That's all… well, I also don't own any character from The Prince of Tennis or Ouran High School Host Club…(--,)

**Cross-over characters:**

Prince of Tennis – Atobe Keigo

Ouran High School Host Club – Suoh Tamaki and Hitachiin Twins

**Finally, the last chapter! Thanks for the reviews and all those who have read this. Enjoy! **

**Warning:**** SMUT!! OC…too much…**

"I'm insane for avoiding this feeling for years!" confessed Ichigo as tears fall from his eyes.

"I -"

"Just listen to me!"

* * *

**Chapter 11: A Night of Rainfall**

"Waaaah!" Ichigo fell from his bed. This was the sixth time he fell from his freakin' bed this week. Well, the 20th time this month. Why is he counting this? He didn't mind it when he looked at the clock on his bedside. It was half past seven and he was already late.

"Holy Freakin' Shit! I overslept!" he cried as he hurriedly went to the bathroom and quickly took a shower.

After that, he took any clothes that match and shoes and wore them immediately. He ran outside the unit and locked the door noticing Orihime wasn't around anymore. He ran fast to the elevator pressed down. He counted five seconds and the doors open and it went down. While inside, he called for the doorman to prepare for his car.

"Ahh, why is it so damn slow when I'm in a hurry," he thought while clutching his left fists.

When the elevator reached the ground floor, he ran walked fast as he met certain wealthy individuals in the building. He smiled at them as a greeting and quickly went outside. He took his keys from the doorman and went inside his car and started the engine. While he was driving he turned left since that was a shortcut and he'll arrive at the firm in ten minutes earlier than the usual route.

He parked his car at the back and hurried inside the firm to log in with the guard. He went to the 8th floor via the elevator and rushed to the office of his boss. He breathed deeply and knocked on the door. The assistant was almost laughing and he gave her a "death glare."

"Come in," answered his boss, Neliel Tu Oderschvank.

He came inside and suddenly said out loud while bowing his head down, "Sorry I'm late, Ma'am! This was the first time I've ever been late because I was so drunk last night!"

"Really? Yeah, the client also said that to me that you're going to be late," replied his boss with a funny tone.

"Huh? Who said that?" he said as he gazed at living room of the office on the right side. His eyes widened to see a familiar face sitting on the couch.

"Yo!" said Grimmjow as he raised an eyebrow to the orange-haired.

"This is Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, son the famous Yzabella Jeagerjaques. As you may know, most of the night clubs in Tokyo are owned by her mother and soon he'll be the one controlling everything from the bars and restaurant of his mom to the mining industries of his father," narrated Nel in a elegant manner.

"Yeah, I already know," whispered Ichigo in dismay.

"Since you are the best architect here, I want you to design Mr. Jeagerjaques' club," ordered his boss.

"But, you're going to give me four projects, right?" answered Ichigo immediately. "Can you give it to other employees like Yumichika or Yachiru?"

"I don't think you have the right to refuse this project. Besides, this 'one' project will cost 'ten' times the others since our client offers a large amount for this club of his. We're talking about Jeagerjaques here, Ichigo," responded Nel as she walked towards Grimmjow and sat in a couch across him. "Well? What's your answer, Kurosaki-kun," she asked in a flirty attitude.

Ichigo sighed and answered, "Yeah, fine. I'll take the project."

Nel grinned fiercely as she told Grimmjow, "You won't be disappointed in him, Mr. Jeagerjaques."

"I know," Grimmjow replied as he looked at Ichigo and smirked.

The orange-haired excused himself and walked out of the room but he was called out by his boss again, "Aren't you going to entertain your client about this project, Ichigo? He might have some visions regarding the plan."

"Ah… errr…"

"No, let him surprise me," suggested the teal-haired.

So Ichigo continued to walk out of the room and directly to his office in the 6th floor by using the ever helpful e-l-e-v-a-t-o-r.

He reached his office after a minute and sat on his comfortable office chair. His workstation is on the east side of the room. He took a folder which contained the details for his new work and thought about the planning. He will need to talk to Ishida in this manner since he's going to design the interior and to Ikkaku for the construction. Because Nel noted that it needed to be done in month's time.

"A week of planning and the rest will be for construction," he calculated as he dialed Ishida's number, "What's with the rush?"

"Oh, Ishida… yeah… where are you? We have a new one and it's darn big. The clients wants it to be done in a month, so call Ikkaku right way. We need to start immediately." He hung up the phone and looked up in the ceiling.

"Hmmm… he likes it to be Mediterranean… " he remembered Grimmjow told him that one night of steamy … "Whoa! What am I thinking?"

* * *

Three weeks have past and the construction is going to be done in a week. Fortunately, he finished the planning and the blueprint in just three days and the construction of the exterior site have started immediately. Right now, they're working on the interior.

"How did you know that the client will like it to be Mediterranean? Nel said that Mr. Jeagerjaques suggested nothing," quizzed Ishida while fixing his glasses.

"I just felt it. Besides, he said 'S-U-R-P-R-I-S-E' me, so let's surprise him with this," Ichigo replied with a convincing smile.

"Fine, fine. But hell, the funds for this are huge. It already cost us millions," Ishida sighed.

"Yeah, that's what Nel said yesterday too. I still wonder what's with the rush for this club," he told Ishida as they inside the club.

"It will be finished in three or four more days. Additionally, I hired so many people for this!" said Ikkaku while wiping his forehead with a towel. "We already put the wirings yesterday so we're starting on the interior."

"Four days, you can make it a week though; our time limit is still in seven days," uttered Ishida.

"No, Nel called me a while ago and she told me the client's needs to see it by Friday," retorted Ikkaku while scratching his shiny head.

"What?!" chorused the two.

"What's the deal Grimmjow?" whispered the very pissed Ichigo.

Ichigo went inside his apartment and found Orihime making a very weird cake with blue and yellow syrup on top. She just smiled while taking the whole cake with her living room. She offered him a slice, but he refused and said he just had a cake while working. He sat beside Orihime and watched her as she ate the cake joyfully.

"So how's the construction?" she asked after swallowing a piece.

"It has to be done on or before Friday, Grimmjow's in a hurry," answered Ichigo.

"Well, I think I know the reason," she said while snickering in her plate.

"What do you know about it? You're hiding something, aren't you?" implored Ichigo as he watched the cake vanish in an instant and Orihime ran to the refrigerator for some water.

"Maybe," she said teasingly. "You'll just to find it out yourself." She went up to their room. Ichigo can hear her laughing.

"What's with that?" wondered Ichigo as he heard his cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Ichigo, can we have dinner tonight?"

"Grimmjow? I think I have to refuse, it's already -"

"It's just 8 in the evening, come on. You haven't talked to me for uhm … six years."

"Gr-Grim-"

"I'm already outside your apartment."

"What? How did you?"

"Someone told me."

Ichigo walked across the room and opened the door. Yeah, Grimmjow's not kidding.

"Fine. But -"

"Let's go," he said as the grabbed Ichigo's left arm and pulled him out of the room.

They went down to the ground floor and anyone who sees both of them has the same expression: a raised eyebrow. They continued on and Grimmjow lead him to a black Ferrari. Both went inside and teal-haired started the engine and drove fast. After few minutes of driving they have finally reached their destination, a famous European restaurant owned by his mother. He actually expected this. He went out of the car and Grimmjow grabbed his waist as they entered this first-class restaurant.

"Good Evening, Mr. Jeagerjaques, I suppose uhm …" the receptionist looked at Ichigo, "A table for two?"

"Yes, make it by the window area," replied Grimmjow.

"Will you stop holding my waist? I'm not going to run, besides this is embarrassing!" he told Grimmjow furiously.

"I don't care about what they see, I own this freakin' place. If they have nasty remarks, I'll just to kick them out," answered Grimmjow as the butler appeared in front of them.

"What a nice boss he is.." commented Ichigo sarcastically.

The two went to the second floor at the far right of the restaurant. They sat on their chairs and Ichigo looked at the window beside him. It was a nice view, he can see the ocean from here and his previous school from afar.

"Ready to take your order, sir?" asked the waitress politely.

"I'll just have The Premium and Vodka, please," ordered Grimmjow and the waitress nodded and looked to the other guy.

"Uhm… I'll have the same but Tequila for me," he told to the waitress and she left after repeating the orders.

Ichigo kept on looking outside the window. He wasn't comfortable in this position and he knew that Grimmjow's watching him while waiting for their dinner. He just can't face the other way.

"What's outside?" asked the teal-haired with a grin.

"Huh? What? Oh, the ocean and you can also see Ouran from here even though it's so tiny," he replied as he was startled and tasted the soup in front of him.

"Really? I didn't know that," Grimmjow looked outside as well, "This is my favorite spot."

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow for a moment and noticed a piercing on his right ear. "That kinda made him look a lot more … uhm … sexier? Hotter? Delicioso, yep that's right. Come to think of it, I suddenly ran off when I first saw him in years. I wonder if he still lo-"

"Your orders, Sir," the waitress said as she gently served the meals in front of them. She opened the Tequila bottle and poured it onto Ichigo's glass wine and left it on his left side.

She turned to the teal-haired, "Absolute Vodka, Sir?" Grimmjow nodded and she poured the Vodka in his glass. Then, she left.

Both of them started on with their foods and for a few minutes no one spoke as if both of them are strangers eating on a same table.

"How you've been?" asked Ichigo while finishing his meal.

"Fine, I missed my strawberry anyway. You?" answered Grimmjow after wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"Just the same, I'm with Orihime," he responded.

"Well, Well, Well, seems my hunch is good. You ended up with the princess," he annotated teasingly.

"Yeah, so what's with that tone?" Ichigo uttered in defense.

"Nothing," he just smiled at him.

Ichigo sighed and said, "We had our dinner, so I think you can just take me home or I'll take a cab." He walked away from the table and out of the restaurant without looking back.

He quickly turned left and found himself in dark alley, "I made a wrong turn?"

"Yeah, you did. Are you stupid?" Grimmjow said as he pinned Ichigo onto the wall.

Ichigo remained silent and pulled Grimmjow even closer to him, "Whatever you're thinking, just do it… I haven't felt this in years."

"What do you think I'm thinking, huh?" he trailed his lips on Ichigo's neck upward to his lips and locked it.

The orange-haired closed his and felt the warm hands touching him. He loved, and apparently still loves, this feeling so much, but –

He suddenly opened his eyes pushed Grimmjow away.

"Ichigo?" Grimmjow asked in agitation.

"I'm sorry. I'm with someone else, I shouldn't have done it. Take me home and just … uhm ... forget about it," he spoke quickly and went to the direction of the restaurant.

Grimmjow followed him to the parking lot and opened a door for him. He went on the other side and started the engine. They reached the apartment fast and Ichigo immediately went out of the car but his arm was grasped by Grimmjow. He looked back him with angry eyes and he was expecting Grimmjow's usual but it turned out to be a different, a serious and calm gaze. He shoved off the hands, "Good Night, Mr. Jeagerjaques," and went inside the building.

* * *

Friday came and Grimmjow had to look at the product they have been working on since last month. Ichigo tried his best to be there so he can kick their work on Grimmjow's face but, his flu really was out of control. He had to stay in bed.

"Da-Darn it," that was all he can say as he hung up his cell phone to tell Ishida he wasn't coming.

"You better rest, Ichy," Orihime smiled as she left Ichigo.

Nighttime came and freakin' this was the first time Ichigo stupidly forgot his birthday. That's why Orihime left him a present and a cake in the kitchen. He really didn't realize it.

"Silly me," he said to himself laughing while sliding on a white polo. "I really don't feel well." His phone suddenly rang.

"Ichigo?"

"What now, Ishida?"

"Our Client loved our work!"

"He should. Uh, wait call waiting,"

"Nah, I just called for that, well happy birthday, bye!"

"Yeah," switched calls and answered the other one, "Hello?"

"I left you a message and you're not answering!"

"Renji, I can't go. I have a bad flu!"

"Too bad, Grimmjow's going to leave tonight. We're throwing a party for both of you."

"Leaving? Where? What time?"

"He's going back to Spain and says he doesn't know when he'll visit us again. His flight's on midnight so he'll be here by now."

"Oh, fine. Thanks," he sighed. "I'm sorry for not being there."

"Yeah, there's next time, I guess."

He hung up the phone and had a nap for a while.

"Grimmjow's leaving?"

"Huh What?" Ichigo fell off the couch as he heard Orihime's voice.

"You're not going to stop him?" she asked.

"What for?" he answered lazily.

"Because you love him, dim wit!" she kinda raised her tone.

"Wha-Whaaat!? What the hell are you saying? I don't love him anymore!" he defended.

"Really?" she smirked.

"I'm with you and …"

"We're together not as lovers but as close friends. Hell, we haven't kissed yet. Duh? Besides, someone asked to watch over you while his gone," she pointed out.

"You're Grimmjow's -"

"BINGO! I'm his spy if you put it into that one. He doesn't want his strawberry to become alone and lonely so he asked to always cheer you up. Take note, he asked me "nicely" to cheer you up," she snickered.

"That's why he knows were we live? And your actions when I asked you what you're hiding!" he finally realized.

"You hit the spot! So, what are still doing here?" she asked Ichigo.

"Huh?" he replied with a very dumb look.

"It's almost 10:45. You can still catch him before his flight. Or might as well stop him before he leaves the house," she suggested.

"But I don't know where he lives," he said while dialing he's phone.

"Why don't you call your friends while going down the building?" she commented.

Ichigo ran fast like lightning leaving Orihime in the unit. He doesn't have the time to think about other. He's not going to let go of him this time. He waited for the elevator and quickly stepped in it when it arrived. He rushed out of the building and on to the parking lot for his car. The doorman chased after him and gave him the keys. He started the engine immediately and dialed his phone.

"Ichigo? What's up?" asked Renji.

"Where's Grimmjow?"

"He already left an hour ago. He really doesn't want us to see him off any way."

"Do you know where he lives?"

"I apologize for this, but -"

"Who among you there know!" he yelled and drove the car out of the building and into the main road.

"Tamaki knows. Here."

"Tamaki?"

"Yeah?"

"Where does he live?"

"Where are you now?"

"The main road"

"Okay, calm down … "

"I can't! Just tell me -"

"From the main road, turn left and after 5 minutes of drive you'll see a village named "Empires" go to that village, tell the guard 'the Jeagerjaques mansion' and leave your ID and go straight up the hill. Got it?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Finally," Tamaki smiled to the others.

"Why on earth was he so slow?" commented Atobe.

"He was just confused, all right?" said Toushiro.

"Whatever it is, he should catch up him," uttered Rukia.

"NO COMMENT!" chorused the twins.

"You don't have to say that!" said Renji while successfully kicking the twins.

Ichigo checked out of his watch. It was almost eleven. He arrived in front of a gigantic gate and faced an annoying guard. He said his destination and left his ID. He drove up the hill and stopped by a gigantic viridian palace. He went out of the car and hurried inside. He was greeted by a butler.

"You're business here, Sir?" he asked courteously.

"Grimmjow, I … I need to see him" he responded plainly.

"I believe the master already left," he told the orange-haired.

Ichigo's chest throbbed with pain. It was more painful than before, "Oh, I see. Well, C-Can I stay here for few minutes. I'll leave after that."

The butler nodded and he smiled back masking his emotions. He turned around and went outside the mansion and walked westward. While walking, rain started to drop off slowly. A moment of walking through the garden felt like hell to him and the rain showered heavily unto him. He continued and stopped by a nostalgic place, a rose garden. He went inside and fell off his knees. His tears are flowing fast as the rain drops did.

"I haven't told him yet," he regretted.

"Tell me what?"

Ichigo was stunned by the voice he just heard and turned around. The rain must be fooling him as his eyes widened.

"G-Grimmjow? You? The … The butler said you already left!" he said with still large eyes.

"Yeah, I did, but my flight was going to be delayed for 8 more hours so I decided to come back," he replied.

The orange-haired was still gazing upon the form in front of him. He immediately ran onto him and embraced him tightly.

"Ichigo?"

"I'm insane for avoiding this feeling for years!" confessed Ichigo as tears fall from his eyes.

"I -"

"Just listen to me! Grimmjow, six years ago, I really thought it was just burst of emotion, like our bodies just want to be together. But the words that you'd said remained until now. I was still thinking about it and … I finally realized how stupid I am for letting you leave. I didn't even try to stop you! Besides, I was so focused on my dream that time I avoided such emotion inside me. Grimmjow I… I love you! I hope it's not too late," he closed his eyes and expected rejection from him.

Grimmjow squeezed Ichigo and buried his head onto his hair, "I left to give you some time. I know you're confused so I waited. Besides, I assured you I'll come back, right? "

"Yeah," Ichigo replied as he held him tighter.

"I even had Orihime to watch over you. Possessive I may be, but I don't want you to be sad for just a second because I always want to see that face yours smiling," he continued. "I'll say it one more time, I love you so much. I don't how long will it take to you realize it but surely I will wait. I'm just so happy I just heard the answer from you now."

Ichigo tilted his head to look onto Grimmjow's cerulean eyes. He pressed his lips gently onto him and held him even more closely. They stayed like that for a while as the rain drops heavier and heavier.

Grimmjow broke the silence, "It's not yet Saturday so it's still your birthday, right?"

"Yeah," he replied.

"Well, I think you already know my gift," he grinned devilishly.

"Gift? What Gift? … No!" said Ichigo in awe.

"Even though the theme is Mediterranean, I think I shall give it a Spanish name, eh?" he suggested as he looked onto Ichigo's eyes. "Should I name it after you? How about Barra de los Fresa? Good ?"

Ichigo just smiled, "That's why you're in a rush. It was for me."

"Uh-huh, so you like it?" he teased and kissed Ichigo harder.

"Yeah, I do love it! But I still love you more than that club," Ichigo bit his lower lip and snickered.

The two of them stayed like that for the rest of the night. As the rain drops heavier and heavier, the two held on each tighter because no one wants to let go of the other. They were contented where they were inside their garden of roses on a night of rainfall.

FIN (--,)

* * *

_**Thank You All!! **_

Grimmjow: What Thank You?! We got sick after that?!

Ichigo: Its okay, Grimmjow. (He taps Grimmy's head.)

Grimmjow: Ichigo, aren't you going to kill her?

Ichigo: If I kill her, she won't be able to write a new story entitled "The High School Casanova."

Grimmjow: The what?

Heartlessfire: Damn you! (Kicks Grimmjow!) You are the main character this time, so just be happy with it!

Grimmjow: I am? With Ichigo again? _smirks_

Ichigo: Nope, I will be your best friend this time. Peace! (V)

_Orihime pops out_

Orihime: I will be with you this time!

Grimmjow: Sighs … Why am I stuck with this woman?

Heartlessfire: Grimmjow just shut up!

Grimmjow: I STILL LOVE YOU ICHIGO! (as Heartlesfire drags him to the other story)

Heartlessfire & Orihime: Yare-yare …

So that's it! Thank for reading up to this point and I'd like to read you reaction on this!

_**My next story will be entitled "The High School Casanova" with Grimmjow as the main character. It's a GrimXHime so spread the looooove! Weeeeeeee! Suck baaaaaaaaatttthhhhhh….I won't upload it until all my summer freakin' classes are done...  
**_

Please leave a review. Thanks! (--,)


End file.
